Snow Princess and Her Rikkai Prince
by StarrySkies27
Summary: What will happen when the Snow Princess, the cousin of Atobe, transfers to Rikkai? New Chapter UP- Sorry for the late submission
1. Chapter 1

Snow Princess and her Rikkai Prince?

A/N: So, I decided to put this fic in fanfiction, and this is a kind of not-so-Mary Sue but a little bit of Mary Sue story. I already have 4 chapters in my laptop, I actually didn't managed to stop my hand from typing, until my brain stopped working. So, don't expect any authors note on the first 4 chapters. Please remember to read and review, too? Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, if I own it I would make Akaya the prince of tennis, Rikkaidai will be the champion and Hyotei will be the first-runner up, and Shitenhouji will make a sooner appearance than Fudomine. Oh, and Yukimura Seiichi will be the super awesome Child of God he is, and nobody will win against him, at all cost. Plus, I'll give Rikkai a background story. Oh, I'm rambling-Haha~

Read and Review? Subscribe if you have the chance, too? Ciao~

Prologue:

Asuma Cherrim, cousin of the rich Atobe Keigo, was another rich girl from Hyotei Gakuen. Apparently, she was even richer than Atobe, because both her parents were world-wide billionaires. She spent most of her time with Hyotei's tennis regulars, because she didn't join any sports club, and Atobe don't want her to go at least 25 meter radius from him.

Asuma Cherrim was a beautiful, slim girl. She has a pale complexion, complete with her red lips, she was often called the Snow Princess. She has straight lavender hair that drops down to her shoulders and left side-parted bangs. The only similarity between her and Atobe was her clear black orbs.

Asuma Cherrim was a popular girl who managed to become the president of the Hyotei Gakuen's Junior High. Everybody was expecting her to take the position of the vice-president, but, to everyone's surprise she decided to move to Kanagawa, in Rikkaidai University, to be exact. Atobe was being overly dramatic, but she managed to convince him, with the help of Hyotei's genius, Oshitari Yuushi.

FLASHBACK~

"No, ore-sama is not allowing you to go transfer." Atobe firmly disagreed as soon as Cherrim told him the news.

"Eh? But Kei-niichan..?" Cherrim gave one of her powerful pouts, one that fully shows the charm of her blood red lips.

"…What's happening there, Yuushi?" Mukahi asked his doubles partner as he watched Atobe's cousin pleading to their obnoxious buchou.

It was an extremely rare opportunity, the Snow Princess never pleaded, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he decided to watch. He looked around to see Shishido watching, torn between confusion and amusement. Their freshmen regulars are watching too. He saw Hiyoshi reading some random novel, but it was clear that Hiyoshi was actually peeking between the pages to see what was happening. Ootori, in all his niceness, managed to look as calmly as he can, he was silently convincing himself to do something. Kabaji wasn't doing anything, as usual and Jirou was sleeping, as usual, as well.

"…" Oshitari didn't bother to look from his English novel. Mukahi raised his eyebrows, usually, Oshitari would be more than willing to be attentive to the Snow Princess's affairs.

"Shishido-san, are they quarrelling?" Ootori asked worriedly.

"Who knows?" Shishido shrugged as he continued watching.

"Gekokujou." Hiyoshi muttered under his breath.

"…No. Ore-sama will tie you up if you won't stop being stubborn. Be the nice girl you usually are and stay." Atobe waved his glamorous hand away, and decided to sit down.

"When did I ever become a nice girl?" Cherrim muttered loudly, taking the seat opposite Atobe. The others in the room silently agreed.

"Besides, I already handed out my application form as well as my letter of resignation." Cherrim calmly announced.

"Ore-sama will nullify that." Atobe countered, looking a bit mortified.

"… What the hell is wrong with you and your arrogant, little mind?" Cherrim snapped, making the whole room drop its temperature. Everyone, save the sleeping Jirou and Oshitari, sweat dropped. Cherrim snapping is like signing a long-term death wish.

"Ladies don't curse." Oshitari informed as he moved to seat beside the girl.

"But…" Cherrim started as she finally got herself calm down.

"…Keigo here is mean, Yuushi-sempai." She barely glanced as she picked her food.

"Why exactly do you hate the idea of her transfer anyway, Atobe?" Oshitari glanced at his buchou.

"Yeah, it's not like Rikkaidai is low class like Seigaku, anyway." Mukahi agreed, as he sat next to his doubles partner.

"Ore-sama did not ask for your opinions." Atobe huffed.

"But, to answer your questions, ore-sama only wanted to protect Cherrim from the possible dangers of being in that school." He added.

"What do you mean by dangers, Atobe-san?" Ootori asked, in his usual innocently nice manner.

"He's just angry because their tennis regulars defeated both us and your teams." Shishido gave another indignant shrug.

"He was talking to ore-sama and-" Atobe was cut off by his favorite cousin.

"Why would you even drag me into your own little tennis paradise? For one, I don't play tennis and however popular they may be at Rikkai, I won't be very close to them, anyhow." Cherrim interrupted.

"True, the lady has a point." Oshitari agreed, making Mukahi agreed, who in turn managed to annoy Shishido in agreement. Ootori, being the nice guy he was agreed, and Hiyoshi decided to agree. Jirou agreed in his sleep and Kabaji didn't show any sign of disagreement.

"…Fine." Atobe decided to agree after a few more pointing out by Cherrim, which was usually backed up by Oshitari, which made everyone agree again.

"Thanks!" Cherrim beamed and decided to hug Atobe gratefully.

FLASHBACK END~

So, Asuma Cherrim finds herself living in a very large, newly-built mansion in Kanagawa. Atobe only agreed with the conditions that she will live in a mansion and chauffeur by one of their butlers. Well, at least living by herself, she can finally avoid the drama that is Hyotei- wait, it was only Atobe Keigo.

So, the Snow Princess decided to sleep after a lengthy call from her favorite cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 01:

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, if I own it I would make Akaya the prince of tennis, Rikkaidai will be the champion and Hyotei will be the first-runner up, and Shitenhouji will make a sooner appearance than Fudomine. Oh, and Yukimura Seiichi will be the super awesome Child of God he is, and nobody will win against him, at all cost. Plus, I'll give Rikkai a background story. Oh, I'm rambling-Haha~

Read and Review? Subscribe if you have the chance, too? Ciao~

Asuma Cherrim woke up early, thanks to one of her servants, who managed to wake her gently at the assigned time. It was just 6:00 a.m. but she was already hyper. It helped that she had her favorite milk bath prepared with her favorite rose scattered in the bath. She was served with her favorite Chateaubriand, with very minimal pasta and lots of rosehip tea. The piece of meat was a lovely treat, but eating one with a lot of pasta will make her plump. And, plumpness was not the thing of Snow Princesses. Besides, plump or not, her favorite tea will always be the rosehip.

"Young Lady, the car is ready to go. Shall I get your things?" Her personal butler asked as Cherrim finished her breakfast.

"While that would be lovely, I would like to bring it myself." Cherrim politely declined. She walked to the car with her cashmere bag that probably cost more than enough to pay for her semester tuition.

The butler immediately opened the door to the private car, Cherrim decided against Atobe's limousine ideas, and wishes the Young Lady luck.

"Hmm…?" Cherrim browsed her textbooks as she waits patiently in the car. She was quite a smart student, just like that.

"Hmm…" Cherrim shut her book close after a feeble 10 minutes. She read the entire book and completely memorized all the stuffs. She wanted to do some revisions, though.

RIKKAI~RIKKAI~

Cherrim managed to peacefully arrive in school. Unlike in Hyotei, her entrance was fairly discreet, with only some stares of adoration, as opposed to the former, where almost everyone shouted her name so loud, she thought her ears will get deaf.

She scanned the bulletin board, it seems that she is in 1-A and that all freshmen are to attend some announcement by the principal. She inwardly sighed, in Hyotei, she was given the privilege not to attend these kind of stuffs.

"KIRIHARA-KUN!" Some loud freshmen girls managed to grab her attention with their loud fan girling.

They were crowding some guys, and by the looks of it, they were most likely tennis regulars, but it seemed that they were in her batch. Perhaps they were the junior high regulars.

"Why are these girls so weird…?" Another freshman girl, who is currently beside Cherrim, muttered as she gave a small sigh. Cherrim can only agree.

"I quite agree myself." Cherrim replied politely, as she looks at the freshman girl. The girl looks like the library type. The girl have glinting glasses, but she was pretty beautiful, if Cherrim says so herself. The girl has a long black braid, with straight bangs.

Cherrim gave her a polite smile, with her most charming look. The girl was taken aback, but managed to adjust her glasses.

"I'm glad we have the same opinion." The girl bowed in recognition.

"Or, you might have, perhaps been pounced off alive?" Cherrim tried to hold back a smirk, so instead she gave a little polite grin.

The girl laughed a little and introduced herself "I am Nanako Mitsu, a freshman."

"I'm a freshman too, my name is Asuma Cherrim." Cherrim gave Nanako a little smile and added "from Hyotei Gakuen."

"I" Nanako stopped, contemplated and then continued "am from Seigaku, if that is alright with you." Nanako kind of hated introducing her school, not only have they got a glorious loss last year in the Tennis Nationals, it wasn't such a high grade school like Rikkaidai, much less than the Hyotei Academy.

"It's fine." Cherrim gave a sincere, gentle smile. She wasn't like most Hyotei students who tend to look down on Seigaku and other low grade school. She happens to decide that it was the person, and not the upbringing that makes a person.

"So it is. I suppose you know about this Kirihara Akaya they so stupidly worship?" Nanako's voice is a bit sharp, if not cold.

"Yes, we haven't met officially, but I do remember about the Red Devil that led Rikkaidai into their Kanto and National Championship last year." Cherrim casually replied. She was a bit upset that Rikkai managed to win the championship last year. While Ootori and Kabaji were both minimally upset, Hiyoshi was a complete wreck.

"Oh, I remember now." Nanako said with faint recognition.

The two girls chat on as they made their way to the gym where the principal's announcement was briefly given. The two girls managed to learn that they were both in the same class, and much to Cherrim's very little disappointment, Kirihara was in the same class as them.

GYM~GYM~

"-And so, I would like to announce that after 2 subject periods, you are all free to go and tour around for the club of your choice." This last announcement by the principal made all freshmen alert. The introductions, as well as, the body of the announcement were very boring and to Cherrim's thought quoting Shishido's favorite adjective: very lame.

It took all of Cherrim's willpower not to sleep through the announcement. While Nanako, her new friend, told her that she can sleep through it, Cherrim decided not to. As a responsible student, she can't sleep through announcements now, can she? No matter how boring or lame it was.

The last statement managed to alert everyone, including her. She can feel the mix reactions in the entire gym, with very slight disappointment and mostly happiness. Cherrim had a little smile in her lips, and she can also see Nanako smile a bit. To her little annoyance though, she managed to hear Kirihara proudly boasting, just a few seats from her. She would have twitched, but she didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 02:

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, if I own it I would make Akaya the prince of tennis, Rikkaidai will be the champion and Hyotei will be the first-runner up, and Shitenhouji will make a sooner appearance than Fudomine. Oh, and Yukimura Seiichi will be the super awesome Child of God he is, and nobody will win against him, at all cost. Plus, I'll give Rikkai a background story. Oh, I'm rambling-Haha~

Read and Review? Subscribe if you have the chance, too? Ciao~

ENGLISH CLASS~ ENGLISH CLASS~

Cherrim looked at her schedule in one of her designer notebooks. It seems that after their homeroom, they would have an English Class. English was pretty easy for her, she can speak like a real American, and write legibly in the language as well. Language lessons have always been a piece of delicious cake to her, be it French, Italian, Spanish, Chinese, Filipino, or Korean.

She just wished that it wouldn't be as annoying as her homeroom class, which took place minutes ago. She could still hear the arrogant remarks of Kirihara Akaya. Cherrim could understand, and knew, that he was talented. The only problem was the way he rubbed it in to other people. Hell, Cherrim could see almost everyone agreeing to him.

Nanako felt the same way, as Cherrim guessed when she looked at the braided girl. Nanako was rubbing her temples and pursing her lips, a sign that indicates both annoyance and irritation.

So, Cherrim decided to cross her fingers for luck, but then decided against it, if trouble is to arrive, why doesn't she take it head-on?

So, it was good at the beginning, Kirihara managed to keep quiet, if not a bit bored or sleepy or both. Cherrim, in the other hand, was drawing, a little portrait of her and Nanako absentmindedly, while still managing to listen to the lessons.

"-And so, I decided to pair everyone up for this exercise." The teacher announced brightly. At the mention of pair up, everyone managed to scan the room for potential partners.

Both Cherrim and Nanako met their gazes, and silently agreed to pair up.

"However, it would be by drawing lots." The teacher managed to bring out a box.

Cherrim was the fifth to draw her lot, and so the number 1. She looked around and saw Nanako who got her lot, too.

'I got one.' Cherrim mouthed when she saw the other girl staring.

'I got eighteen.' Nanako mouthed back in disappointment.

Cherrim patiently waited as everyone finished drawing lots. A few girls as well as a few boys kept on glancing in Cherrim's direction. The said girl mentally sighed, it was one of the irritating side effects of being the same classroom as her.

"So… let's start from twenty, down to one?" The teacher asked cheerfully.

Twenty was a geeky guy paired with some blonde girl, who obviously looked disgusted.

Nineteen were two girls who looked liked friends.

Eighteen was Nanako paired with a boy who… didn't give much of an impression to Cherrim.

Seventeen were two boys who high fived each other in greeting.

Sixteen was one of the more quiet girls paired with one of the most quiet boys.

Fifteen was a loud, bickering girl while her partner was a whining girl who was so sad that she wasn't paired up with 'Kirihara-kun'.

Fourteen was another nerdy guy with another nerdy guy.

Thirteen was a bored guy paired with a hyperactive one.

Twelve was a chubby girl with some obnoxious girl.

Eleven looked like a couple.

Ten looked like a nice guy with an equally nice girl.

Nine looked like best friends.

Eight looked like a child with his father, Cherrim was amused with the large difference in height.

Seven looked like the perfect poster boys for boys who couldn't care less about school work.

Six was a beautiful girl, who was obviously twitching, paired with one of the boys who didn't look as good.

Five looked like they hated each other's guts.

Cherrim twitched, why hasn't the troublesome Kirihara paired up yet?

Four looked like a gay couple.

Cherrim twitched once again, why couldn't Kirihara be paired with this gay couple?

Three looked like childish idiots.

Cherrim twitched twice, she notice that there were only four left: Her, Kirihara, and other two people who kept on glancing at her direction.

Two…

Cherrim began to softly pound her table.

…were the two other people who kept glancing at her.

Then at the mention of one, both Kirihara and Cherrim paired up.

"Hey." Kirihara grinned as he sat beside her.

"Hi." Cherrim could only return the greeting back, politely.

"So, what I want everyone to do is: make a pure English skit within a minute." The teacher happily announced, most students groaned in reaction.

"Pure English?" Kirihara looked at the teacher with pouting eyes. The teacher almost softened. Almost.

"Yes, Kirihara-san, pure English with conversations from both sides." The teacher smiled a little sadistically.

"So… When is it due?" It was Cherrim's turned to ask, her classmates were too busy groaning and whining and looking properly mortified, that she was the only one sane left to ask.

"The day after tomorrow, first period." The teacher happily quipped.

"Let it also be a reminder that anyone who fails will be taking this week's afternoons with me, in the detention room." At that happy note, the groaning escalated.

Cherrim wasn't particularly upset because she has perfect English, but, she gave a slight raise in her eyebrows.

"So…?" One student asked.

"So, if you would stop wasting both our times, then you may as well begin with your separate preparations." The teacher ordered with a sadistic smile.

"…"

Then as on cue, almost everyone talked to their partner, except Kirihara Akaya who looked a bit shocked or properly mortified.

"…I'll make the script." Cherrim immediately took a paper and wrote the script in incredible speed. She was finished in two minutes, flat.

Kirihara looked at her with a torn expression between amusement and respect.

The teacher noticed and went to Cherrim, kindly requested to look at the script and finished it with a small smile.

"This is wonderful, short but wonderful." The teacher exclaimed in English. She decided to mark Cherrim as one of her favorites, because within minutes, the girl manages to create a professional yet casual script. She can only sigh as she turned back, she would not have paired her with Kirihara, the worst of the worst in the English department.

"…?" Kirihara looked at the script, confused.

"Um… should we start practicing?" Cherrim asked patiently as she took in the weird expression of the boy.

"How can you read it? I can't even understand what it means." The boy shrugged as he continued to sigh.

"…You cannot read in English?" Cherrim asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, can't write one too." Kirihara shrugged.

"I don't want to waste my afternoons, though." Cherrim sighed.

"Me too, the Tennis Club is going to have try-outs this week. I can't miss it, or I won't be able to join." Kirihara looked worriedly.

"Aren't you exempted? I mean, you were the captain of last year's Rikkai junior High, right?" Cherrim looked with amusement.

"Yeah, I was, but… umm… Mura-buchou doesn't play favorites." Kirihara shrugged again.

"So… I guess we both need to do this." Cherrim grimaced a bit.

"Well, I'll translate it to Japanese first, so that you can understand the essence." Cherrim offered, and Kirihara beamed a little.

_What Winning Really Means_

_Cherrim: What do you think about winning?_

_Kirihara: I guess, use all means to win._

_Cherrim: So… You mean, you're one of those the end justifies the means?_

_Kirihara: Not exactly, winning is great and all, but, shouldn't we have a little fun?_

_Cherrim: Maybe so, but I disagree._

_Kirihara: Then, what is winning to you?_

_Cherrim: Victory must be unconditional._

_Kirihara: Eh, but, having fun and losing gives a chance for one to grow, too._

_Cherrim: The things you are saying, such things are nothing but a child's insolence._

_Kirihara: Losing gives you experience and the determination to be brought up again._

_Cherrim: Perhaps, but within a match without victory, there cannot be even the least value._

_Kirihara: That's quite… _

_Cherrim: Unsympathetic, cold, and merciless?_

_Kirihara: …_

_Cherrim: …_

_Kirihara: Well, determination is good._

_Cherrim: Yes, but for me, as well I'm sure some other people are too, we cannot tolerate losses._

_Kirihara: I guess that includes me. I don't like losing._

_Cherrim: Yep, because…_

_Kirihara: We're Rikkaidai._

"This is…" Kirihara looked at Cherrim with wide eyes.

"Hmm..? Is it wrong, I think it quite fits your character?" Cherrim looked questioningly.

"No, it's really great." Kirihara tried not to gape. Reading the script, he kind of admired the girl. The girl's character was quite similar to his most respected buchou.

"Then, can we start practicing you into reading it?" Cherrim offered.

"In English? I'm really bad at it." Kirihara said, shrugging.

"But, you can just memorize the way how it is read." Cherrim advised.

"But, how can I put my emotion if I don't understand what I'm reading." Kirihara's green orbs clashed with Cherrim's black ones.

"Isn't that why I made the translation?" Cherrim asked, amused.

"Uh, yeah." Kirihara grinned sheepishly.

"So… Will we practice later, or something?" He added, a little anxious.

"You said that you have try-outs right? I'm going to look at the clubs, besides, shouldn't your prioritized your try-outs?" Cherrim asked back.

Kirihara nodded and took a little paper.

"Here." Kirihara smirked slightly, and gave the little paper.

It contained his number.

"And… here. The translation, as well as the English version." Cherrim gave another paper in return.

Kirihara nodded, and went out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 03

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, if I own it I would make Akaya the prince of tennis, Rikkaidai will be the champion and Hyotei will be the first-runner up, and Shitenhouji will make a sooner appearance than Fudomine. Oh, and Yukimura Seiichi will be the super awesome Child of God he is, and nobody will win against him, at all cost. Plus, I'll give Rikkai a background story. Oh, I'm rambling-Haha~

Read and Review? Subscribe if you have the chance, too? Ciao~

Cherrim toured around the clubs. They already went through the Home Economics club, Disciplinary Committee, Beautification Committee, Photography Club, and Library Committee.

She was a bit disappointed as she toured around. Most of the clubs were underrated.

Home Economics Club has a massive female population, but, they were only there because this was the non-sports club one of the Tennis Club regulars, the Magician, Marui Bunta.

Disciplinary Committee has a balanced population. It seemed perfectly normal, but the air there was so strict and tense, and most of the people there are like rocks, so why join?

Beautification Committee has a room full of application forms for its new applicants. Apparently, everyone wanted to see the off-court life of their Tennis Regular famed Captain Yukimura Seiichi. Everyone in school decided to give an application form, in hopes to be one of the lucky few to get near the Demigod.

Photography Club looks well enough. Well enough, until Cherrim saw a sadistically smiling photographer. He was pointedly looking at Cherrim that Nanako decided to brush him off.

Library Committee is good, except for the fact that most people there are sleeping and are currently being given a lengthy sermon by the club's facilitator.

So, all in all, it was a mess.

"How about the sports club..?" Cherrim half-heartedly asked Nanako. They were both disappointed, they thought that there will be a good club somewhere.

"Sure." Nanako nodded. She clearly recognized Cherrim's half-hearted expression but the beautiful lady's smile never took off her face.

"…"

"…Do you play sports?" Cherrim asked as they walked to the tennis club.

They already managed to survey the sports club, and so far, so good. They didn't apply to any, yet.

"Yes. I played a little tennis when I was young." Nanako said as she swept her bangs.

"…Tennis?" Cherrim cocked her head to the side.

"Yep, I used to be on the regulars last year." Nanako gave a little pleasant grin.

"How about you..?" She asked as she looked at Cherrim, who was thinking deeply.

"...I used to sports hop. So, I kind of play volleyball, badminton, track and field, gymnastics, and things like that, except tennis." Cherrim gave a little grin.

"…" Nanako was thinking deeply.

"You… used to be a regular on the volleyball, right? Or was it badminton?" She tilted her head. She knew she heard about the Asuma of Hyotei, the sport hopping female who always manage to be on the regulars team and place the team in a spot on the Nationals, and quit after the championship.

"Both. I was a regular for almost everything I sports hopped." Cherrim tilts her head.

"I get the feeling that you're so good at everything." Nanako smiled, without any hint of malice or spite.

"Not really, I just don't want to be bad at anything." Cherrim said, smiling.

"Besides…" Cherrim trailed off, looking a bit unnerved. She saw Nanako staring, and just gave a little wink.

After a few minutes of talking about random stuff, Cherrim and Nanako finally arrived at the tennis courts.

"Hmm…" Nanako contemplated as she looks at the registration area.

"We can register, if you want?" Cherrim offered, smiling at her friend.

"Well, are you sure that you like to join? I mean I played tennis before so it's fine for me, but you might feel that I'm just forcing you-" Nanako was cut off by a gentle laugh by Cherrim.

"We're friends, remember?" Cherrim smiled again.

"Besides, this is one of the few things I didn't manage to sport hop, I'll give this a try, ne?" Cherrim looked at her friend, Nanako, who softened.

"…Thanks." Nanako bowed in appreciation, and Cherrim just winked.

Both of them managed to get into the registration, even though a lot of girls were currently stampeding the area.

Cherrim shook her head, she knew that most of the girls aren't serious about tennis, they just want to have the chance to spend their afternoon lazing around and staring at the male regulars. Cherrim looked at Nanako, who gave her an exasperated expression.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SIGN UP OR STARE AT THE MALE TENNIS COURTS?" A loud, irritated voice, sounded in the air. The speaker was a tall, slim girl wearing the tennis regular jersey. She had choppy, auburn short hair and dark silver eyes. Most of the girls who were squealing whimpered in shock. Only Cherrim, Nanako, and a few other girls stared or shrugged.

"Now, now, Dea-buchou, you're scaring our little kouhais." Another girl wearing a regular jersey cooed. She is short, but her gentle voice made every whimpering girl shiver. She has smooth, long black hair dropping at her waist.

"Nami, even though you're our precious fukubuchou, I give you no right to call me by my first name." Dea said to Nami, who coughed 'meanie'.

"...Fine, you mean, mean person. Well, I guess we'll introduce ourselves?" Nami asked the other girls who gave a united nod.

"I'm the buchou, Suzoki Dea, second year." At this, everyone, with the sole exception of Cherrim and Nami, widened their eyes. They knew that the males have second year captain, they didn't expect the female team to have one as well. Everyone knew that only Yukimura managed to get the captaincy on his first year, though.

"Stop looking surprised, this is Rikkaidai, we base on power, skill and talent, not the age." She gave a cold glare.

"True, true." Nami chirped up, and introduced herself "I'm Yumiko Nami, a second year as well."

Little grins formed at Cherrim's lips. She smiled at the thought of underclassman ruling the upperclassman.

"So, is anyone joining?" Nami chirped again, handing out registration forms.

By now, the population was halved, the girls, all first years, left decided to join. It took at least half an hour before everyone finished registering.

"Well, all first years will have try-outs tomorrow. Depending on your skill, or potential, we may possibly put you on the regulars." Dea explained. Cherrim gave a little smirk, Nanako showed no emotion and the other girls brightened up at this.

"But, dears, you must remember that the only first years to ever get in any sports team regulars were the Three Demons. And, even Suzoki-buchou and I were only on the pre-regulars last year." Nami reminded, and manage to bring out audible groans.

Finally, they were dismissed. Cherrim and Nanako went to a free tennis court together, a secret court, near the Faculty room and a few mazes away from the Achievements room. Nanako served a tennis ball and it managed to expertly destroy the fence. It wasn't anything fast, but its power was disastrous.

"Cool." Cherrim smiled in amazement.

"Do you want to try, Cherrim-chan?" Nanako smiled at Cherrim.

"You called me by my first name." Cherrim gave a smile.

"I thought we were friends..?" An unpleasant frown slowly crept up Nanako's face.

"Of course we are, Mitsu-chan." Cherrim gave a little wink.

"And, for your offer… I'll accept it, I'll probably suck though." Cherrim grinned as she got the racquet.

After a single explanation of how to serve, catch and most of the basic rules, Cherrim smiled as she thought about making a unique serve.

"Ne, Mitsu-chan, what's the name of your serve?" Cherrim asked as she went to the service line.

"Hmm…? It's Bloodthirst. I mean, it's like the ball is bloodthirsty, right?" The girl replied, as she drinks some carbohydrate drinks on the side of the court.

"True." Cherrim smiled, and place her focus on the tennis ball. She clutched it softly, and twists it as she used an underhand serve. Once the ball jump a few inches above, she changed to an overhand serve. The ball disappeared and rolled just below the opposite side of the net, disappeared again, and appeared once it was out of the line.

"W-what is that..?" Mitsu asked, torn between awe and confusion, dropping her drink.

"Um… Geez, I don't know. It doesn't have a name yet." Cherrim cocked her head at one side.

"That wasn't what I meant. I mean, what did you do?" Mitsu asked, smiling and feeling a swell of pride for having such a genius friend.

"Well, I just mixed some moves. I mean, I don't play tennis but I used to watch tournaments, years ago." Cherrim gave a nostalgic smile. In truth, the last time she personally watched tournaments was 2 years ago, just when some freshman rookie appeared, not that she will ever admit it.

"Hmmm..?" Mitsu thought deeply for a moment.

"..?" Cherrim looked with a hint of curiosity.

"Do you have a name for the move?" Mitsu asked with a wide grin. Cherrim almost face palmed.

"…Not yet." Cherrim gave a little pout.

"We should make one." Mitsu said with a smile.

"Sure." Cherrim smiled back with a hint of amusement.

Cherrim and Mitsu spent their whole remaining time thinking about the name. Finally, just before Cherrim and Mitsu went home, Cherrim decided to name her move Attention. She said the logic was the tennis ball looked like it seeks for attention, disappearing, appearing, disappearing and re-appearing once again. Mitsu laughed at the idea, but went with it, saying that it was Cherrim's move after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 04:

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, if I own it I would make Akaya the prince of tennis, Rikkaidai will be the champion and Hyotei will be the first-runner up, and Shitenhouji will make a sooner appearance than Fudomine. Oh, and Yukimura Seiichi will be the super awesome Child of God he is, and nobody will win against him, at all cost. Plus, I'll give Rikkai a background story. Oh, I'm rambling-Haha~

Read and Review? Subscribe if you have the chance, too? Ciao~

As soon as Cherrim arrived home, smiling at the incredulous event that happened when she played tennis a while ago, her mind froze.

'U-um… I totally forgot to ask Kirihara-kun when we can practice for the English script.' Cherrim thought as soon as she arrived.

She paced around the room, and paced again, and paced.

'Oh, yeah. He gave me his number after English Class, didn't he?' Cherrim lit up as she managed to scrounge her bag and found the tiny paper with Kirihara's number in it.

Cherrim dialed the number. It rang once, twice. There was no answer.

'I hate it when a person doesn't answer my calls.' Cherrim almost crumpled the poor piece of paper.

'If by some stupid coincidence that the boy doesn't answer my calls, I'm going to call this thing off.' Cherrim said as she very calmly dialed the number. It rang, and someone picked up.

"Hello..?" An unfamiliar voice answered the phone.

"Is Kirihara-kun-" Cherrim was rudely cut off by the sounds in the background.

"Oh, is that a girl..?"

"No way Marui, I don't think the brat gave his number to anyone, but us."

"Hmm, are you sure, Niou..?"

"Yanagi, why in the world is Akaya's phone in your hands?"

"I quite agree with Jackal-kun."

"Yagyuu, he just handed it to me before he took a shower."

"Oh, I'm going to need an aspirin."

"Fukubuchou, you always need an aspirin."

"Yeah, and you're a rock, aren't you?"

"Marui! Niou! 100 laps around the court."

"Eh, Sanada?"

"Sure, sure. After we hear what this means from Akaya."

"Eh? NIOU-SEMPAI, GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!"

"Oh, the brat's here, Niou!"

"Catch, Marui!"

"Abort mission, Jackal, catch!"

"Well, who is this person who called you, brat?"

"U-um.."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"N-no."

"Then what is she to you, huh, brat?"

"She's-"

"Hey you guys, the call is still on!"

"EHH?"

Door slam

"Why is everyone goofing around here?"

"B-buchou…"

"U-um, it's because someone aside from us called the brat- I meant Akaya."

"Oh, is that so."

"…sweatdrop…"

"Give back Akaya's phone before I torture ALL of you."

"…Sure."

"Thanks, Mura-buchou."

Cherrim looked at her phone incredulously. She almost laughed because of the weirdness of the other regulars.

"Who is this again?" Akaya nervously asked from the other line.

"Um, it's Asuma Cherrim." Cherrim answered back, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, Asuma-chan. What is this call for?" Akaya casually asked.

"Well, do you have spare time tomorrow afternoon?" Cherrim asked curtly.

"Akaya have a girlfriend?"

"Do you have a date, you brat?"

"U-um, I have afternoon practice." Akaya replied backed.

"Then how can we practice for the English project?" Cherrim tilts her head.

"Oh sh- I mean, how about you come to my house?" Akaya asked, biting his tongue to avoid cursing.

"Well, I'm not allowed to go out at these hours, maybe you can come to my house, instead?" Cherrim managed to ask.

"Hmmm…" Akaya thought for a while.

"Sure." Akaya casually accepted.

"Where do you live, anyway?" Akaya asked back.

"Um, I'll send it to you." Cherrim said as she prepares a mail.

"So, see you?" Akaya asked from the other line.

"Yep, later." Cherrim chirped cheerfully.

Cherrim emailed her address to Akaya, without thinking twice.

'Hmm… it should be fine, I guess." Cherrim said as she asked the butlers and maids to prepare the study room.

Meanwhile in the Tennis Clubroom~

"Did I just hear what I heard?" Marui asked the silver-haired regular after Akaya's phone call.

"I think I just did." Niou agreed with a nod.

Every regular looked at Kirihara, who was looking intently at his phone. Marui and Niou snickered and grinned. Yagyuu continued to think how such a thing can happen, on the first day no less. Jackal looks at the snickering two, exasperated. Yanagi was scribbling data. Yukimura was smiling in amusement to everyone's reactions. And Sanada is being Sanada- being a rock.

Yagyuu coughed and said "So, Akaya-kun, will you go?"

"Uh, yeah, I will. I need to go because I'll get afternoon detentions if I go fail this one, and we have tennis tryouts so…" Akaya nodded, and looked backed at his phone.

"Aren't you just going to her house to have a date?" Niou asked with a smirk.

"Um, no. I mean…" Akaya trailed off, still looking at the map at his phone.

"Hmm… Can I go with you?" Marui asked as he popped a gum.

"You'll just distract them." Jackal said with an exasperated sigh.

"The same goes for Niou-kun." Yagyuu added, in agreement to Jackal's statement.

"Well, I agree with Marui that Akaya should go with a sempai." Yukimura intercepted, thinking carefully.

"I agree with Seiichi, there is an 80% that the job will not be finished if we left Akaya alone." Yanagi said, stopping from scribbling data.

"So… who should we send?" Niou asked, looking innocent.

"Well, we can only send at most 3 people with Akaya, and I can't go because I need to do something for my parents." Yukimura stated as he glance at his wrist watch.

"Well, Yanagi do the honors of evaluating them." Yukimura looked at the Data Master with a little smile.

"Niou is 100% not allowed to go. There will be a 20% that he will destroy the house, 25% that he will destroy the project, 15% that he will drag Marui to prank both freshmen, 30% that he will just make everything worse, 9.999999% that he will do something to scar the girl's mind and 0.111111% that he will sleep through the whole thing." Yanagi informed, and everyone looked at Niou. They already knew it.

"So, Niou's out since he doesn't have at least 1% to help the project, whose next?" Yukimura asked as he looked at Yanagi. Niou, in response to Yanagi's accurate data, pretended to look mortified, which everyone totally ignored.

"Marui is 99% not allowed to go. There will be a 15% that he will damage the house, 30% that he will smooch the girl's refrigator, 20% that he will intentionally replace the script, 34.9999% that he will go on a rampage because of a sugar high, and 0.1111% that he will help with the project and not wreck disaster." Yanagi informed once again, and everyone looked at Marui. They somehow knew that the sugar-obsessed genius might get sugar high.

"Well, I guess Marui's out, too. We can't afford such a low chance." Yukimura declared as he shrugged in a godly manner. Marui didn't respond, he just continued on chewing his precious bubblegum.

"Sanada is 100% not allowed to go, too. There will be a 50% that he will slap Akaya the whole time and another 50% that he won't do anything." Yanagi informed, shrugging, as their fukubuchou glared at him.

Marui and Niou snickered, Yanagi just continued on scribbling his data, Yagyuu just went and adjusted his glasses in a gentlemanly manner, Jackal managed to stifle his laughter out of kindness, Akaya burst out laughing, Sanada glared at Yanagi some more, and Yukimura just looked with amusement.

"That's kind of true, and it's Yanagi's data." Yukimura said as he glared at Sanada who was going to strangle the Data Master but stopped at once.

"So, Akaya, Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal will be the ones to go. Report your findings and don't wreck the girl's home." Yukimura said as he dismissed the regulars.

CHERRIM'S HOUSE~ CHERRIM'S HOUSE~

Cherrim looked at the clock, it was already thirty minutes. She managed to take a small evening bath and carefully choose her night attire. She chose a black ruffled night dress with matching black fuzzy slippers.

The doorbell rang, and Cherrim went to it at once, asking the butlers and maids that she will do it by herself.

She opened the door and saw Kirihara with three more people: a bald Brazilian, a gentlemanly glasses guy, and a man with his eyes closed.

"Oh."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 05:

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, if I own it I would make Akaya the prince of tennis, Rikkaidai will be the champion and Hyotei will be the first-runner up, and Shitenhouji will make a sooner appearance than Fudomine. Oh, and Yukimura Seiichi will be the super awesome Child of God he is, and nobody will win against him, at all cost. Plus, I'll give Rikkai a background story. Oh, I'm rambling-Haha~

Read and Review? Subscribe if you have the chance, too? Ciao~

"Oh." Cherrim managed to mutter as politely as she can.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting." Jackal greeted, bowing his head in forgiveness.

"Hi, Asuma-chan." Kirihara absent-mindedly greeted, looking surprised at the mansion.

It was a huge mansion, and looking back at the path they have took, the 4 tennis regulars guessed that Cherrim owned almost all of the area.

"Good evening, Asuma-chan. I am sorry for our rude interruptions, but we came to help you in your project, if that is alright?" Yagyuu offered in his gentlemanly manner, and Yanagi was scribbling in his notebook.

"Um… it's fine. Please come inside." Cherrim led the way to the door.

The inside was even grander than the outside. It was a very Atobe-ish place, with Western style rooms, expensive paintings and gold statues.

"This is the study room." Cherrim informed as soon as they reached a room.

"Why is a kitchen here?" Jackal asked nicely.

"Because-" Cherrim was cut off.

"It would be easier to have snacks while you are studying is what you are going to say." Yanagi predicted.

"Yes, that's true." Cherrim replied back with a pleasant smile.

"Well, it is a good idea that we didn't bring Marui-kun here." Yagyuu said, adjusting his glasses.

"Sempai, can we start with our project..?" Kirihara asked boredly, as soon as he sat down in one of the couches.

"Manners, Akaya-kun. You should return the hospitality first before you lounge." Yagyuu lightly reprimanded the freshman.

"Sure, sure." Akaya nodded, boredly.

"I agree with Kirihara-kun, we should start with the project now, if we want to finish early." Cherrim said as she sat down in an opposite couch.

"So we should." Yagyuu replied gentlemanly. Jackal and Yanagi took the seat beside Akaya, and Yagyuu sat beside Cherrim.

In a half hour, Cherrim managed to finish proofreading her plot with the help of Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal. Akaya was browsing a sports magazine and Jackal was also keeping an eye out for any potential troubles he may do. After the proofreading, Cherrim managed to memorize her part, and with the help of Yanagi and Yagyuu, added more life and emotion.

"E-eto… Um…" Akaya looked at the script with swirling eyes.

"Ummm…" Akaya continued looking, his eyes swirling faster than before.

"…" A silence past as the other 4 looked at Akaya.

'He really can't read English…' Cherrim thought as she mentally sighed.

"…" 5 minutes past and there was still silence.

Akaya was nervously sweating as he looked at the script with swirling eyes and dizzy head. Yagyuu's eyeglasses glinted impatiently as he looks calmly at Akaya. Yanagi's eyes are opening, showing a bit of iris, at the irritation of getting no data. Jackal was looking at his bag frantically and successfully managed to swipe a bottle of aspirin.

"…" Another half hour passed and there was still silence.

Cherrim coughed lightly, broking the silence.

"Do you need any help?" She tried to say it with a genuine smile.

"Uhh... Ummm?" Akaya's head wobbled in dizziness.

"I think you need help." Cherrim decided, smiling.

"Akaya-kun…" Yagyuu shook his head gentlemanly.

"So, should we teach you..?" Jackal asked, sweating a bit.

"Hmmm…" Akaya snapped out of his dizziness.

"Fine." Akaya grinned, trying to look as innocent as he can.

"…" The others stared at him.

'Akaya-kun is a little troublesome.' Yagyuu thought nicely, but what he really thought was 'Stupid kouhai. He made us lost our time for nothing?'

'Hahahaha… This is what makes Akaya, Akaya, I guess?' Jackal thought with a fond smile.

'Akaya's mature growth has decreased by 19.78%.' Yanagi noted on his notebook.

'I guess Kirihara-kun is a bit…" Cherrim thought for the perfect adjective 'immature, childish and slow?'

"Then, Akaya-kun, the pronounciation here is …." Yagyuu trailed off as he sat beside Akaya, teaching him the pronouncitaion, very patiently.

The others set off to do what they want to do, leaving the two in their study time. Cherrim was drawing, Yanagi was noting some data, and Jackal was preparing a snack in the kitchen.

"Hmm…" Cherrim hummed as she went and drew sketches of dresses.

"The model is Atobe?" Yanagi asked as he looks at Cherrim's sketches.

"Yep, the egosensical, stupid, moronic, idiotic-" Cherrim covered her mouth as she remembered that she wasn't talking to one of the Hyotei regulars, who were accustomed to her real way of mean speaking, but to a Rikkaidai sempai.

"Egosensical, stupid and moronic..?" Jackal asked as he looked over, unsure of what he heard from the girl.

"You should add idiotic." Yanagi pleasantly added.

"My, my, my mouth must have slipped. Please forget about EVERYTHING, sempai." Cherrim requested, a small but vaguely familiar smile on her face.

"O-oh." Jackal nodded.

"That's great, sempai!" Cherrim said, smiling wider.

"Anyway, the model here really is Keigo." Cherrim stated as she went back to her drawing.

"So you are..?" Yanagi asked.

"Keigo's cousin." Cherrim muttered.

"Oh, so you are from Hyotei." Yanagi declared, as soon as he started noting data, again.

"O-oh. " Jackal muttered as he backs away and goes to the kitchen area.

'Her smile is the same as the smile of buchou.' Jackal grimaced at the thought.

The two continued to chat, while Jackal was going to Yagyuu and Akaya to give them his handmade and edible snack.

"Jackal-kun…" Yagyuu started as he grabbed a biscuit and handed another for Akaya.

"Hmmm?" Jackal asked, casually.

"Can you help with Akaya-kun's tutorial?" Yagyuu said as he bit his biscuits.

"W-what..?" Jackal looked at Akaya, who was looking as innocent as he can, dumbfounded.

"I'm not good at English!" Jackal almost screamed, but the tone was enough to grab the attention of the two who were both conversing quite animatedly.

"…" Another silence pass. Everyone looked at Jackal with amusement.

"Sempai, you're… part-Brazilian, right?" Cherrim started, treading carefully.

"O-oh, half." Jackal muttered, flush and embarrassed.

"Aren't Brazilians' good at English, sempai?" Cherrim asked, with a tilt of her head.

"…" Jackal looked at everyone else.

"…" Everyone looked at him back in amusement.

"…Liar." Kirihara said with a little stick out of his tongue.

"Lying is a bad thing to do, Jackal-kun." Yagyuu reprimanded, amused himself.

"There is 60% that Jackal lied because he don't want to teach Akaya." Yanagi informed with a huge percentage.

"Sempai, isn't it 100%?" Cherrim asked with a little grin.

"…" Everyone looked at Cherrim.

"What Asuma said is true." Yanagi finally said.

"…" Another silence.

"Just help me, Jackal-sempai." Kirihara finally said.

After convincing Jackal to help Kirihara with the project, the remaining three left the two of them alone. Cherrim was drawing, Yanagi was scribbling, and Yagyuu was drinking tea.

After an hour, they finally finished and Cherrim led them out of the house.

"Well, it was certainly an experience to remember." Cherrim said with a little smile.

"Yep, bye Asuma-chan." Kirihara said as he gave a nod.

"Thanks for helping Akaya." Jackal said, gratefully.

"There is 100% chance that you will pass." Yanagi informed.

"Well, excuse us." Yagyuu said with a gentlemanly bow.

Cherrim smiled as she saw the last trace of their figures from the gate.

'They are so interesting.' Cherrim thought with a little smile playing on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 06:

Disclaimer: I don't own POT, because if I own it, it won't be the POT we have now ^_^

Author's Note: I'll be updating weekly, but, if I'm in a good writing mood, I'll update earlier. Classes started AGAIN, and it's sucking the creativity out of my brain. I need my Akaya dose. Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the earlier chapters. I love you ^_^

Oh yep, got the 16 bells from one piece, because Ace's Memorial is EPIC, just answering mycrimsonhazel's question

Read and Review? Subscribe if you have the chance, too? Ciao~

"So, how was your presentation in English Class?" Mitsu asked Cherrim as they went down the hallway to eat their lunch.

"Pretty okay." Cherrim casually replied.

"Why did you asked?" Cherrim added, asking back.

"Kirihara and English are pretty well-known." Mitsu said in amusement, as the two of them turn around the corner.

"Kirihara's English IS quite unique." Cherrim added in amusement.

"But, Cherrim-chan, you're good at English, too. Right?" Mitsu asked, intrigued.

"Pretty much, I guess." Cherrim said, as they walk near the door to the tennis courts.

"Don't you have any… any weaknesses?" Mitsu asked again, this time, without intrigue.

"Yep, cooking and home economics." Cherrim replied, tilting her head.

"So…" Cherrim started as they stop by the bleachers.

"Is there any problem?" Mitsu asked as she sat down.

"…Why are we eating in the bleachers?" Cherrim finished as she sat down herself.

"Well, I like the feel of tennis courts." Mitsu shrugs as she opens her lunch.

"Hmmm…" Cherrim only nodded and hummed in reply.

"I want to be in the regulars." Mitsu declared as she stops eating.

"I'm sure you can." Cherrim nods her head.

"That's nice of you, but…" Mitsu trailed off, unconsciously stabbing her lunch.

"Have some self-confidence, your serve was pretty awesome." Cherrim winks in Mitsu's direction.

"I guess. You might have a shot to be a regular, too." Mitsu said, smiling at Cherrim.

"Maybe, maybe not~" Cherrim answered back, picking on her food.

"I wish that both of us will get a spot in the regulars." Mitsu wished, her eyes closed, her hands placed together.

"We aren't in a shrine." Cherrim said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah." Mitsu smiled sheepishly.

"Right. I want your wish to be granted, too, though." Cherrim smiled, her eyes soft.

"Yup." Mitsu nodded her head in agreement.

"Well… I don't believe in wishes that much." Cherrim drawled as she places her lunch aside.

"Why?" Mitsu asked, her head cocked in curiosity.

"I think that people should work hard for their dreams. It was implanted in my head to do and finish my goals with my hard work." Cherrim winked at Mitsu.

After that conversation, the two went back to their lunch, only stopping to chat or comment. After 10 minutes of silence and eating, the two finished their lunch.

"Um… We finished fast." Cherrim informed as she arrange her lunch box.

"We still have half an hour." Mitsu looked at her watch.

"What do you want to do..?" Cherrim asked, standing up.

"…" Mitsu thought for awhile.

"I don't know." She finally replied.

"Well, I have an idea." Cherrim smiled a little sadistically, her eyes gleaming in slight mischief.

"What is it?" Mitsu asked, a little weakened by Cherrim's expression.

"Let's go." Cherrim smiled, and politely pulled Mitsu up.

Cherrim dragged Mitsu to the secret tennis courts, and pulled her to the forest-like area. The thing/place that welcomed them is a garden with a temple shrine… a shrine that is dedicated to the Tennis Regulars since a decade ago.

"…" A silence passed

"Cute, ne?" Cherrim smiled, her eyes shining brightly.

"…" Mitsu sweatdropped.

"Isn't it cute..?" Cherrim tilted her head.

"…Yeah." Mitsu agreed as soon as she saw the glint in Cherrim's black orbs.

"Why did we come here?" Mitsu asked as soon as she saw Cherrim smile genuinely.

"You wanted to make a wish, right..?" Cherrim asked back absent-mindedly.

"Oh… yeah." Mitsu muttered with a nod.

"Wish there, then?" Cherrim said invitingly.

"…" Mitsu nervously walked up to the shrine.

"I wish that…." Mitsu trailed off and rang the bell.

"You only rang the bell once?" Cherrim asked, smiling.

"How many times do you want me to?" Mitsu asked back as she walked back.

"…" Cherrim only replied with a mute shrug.

"Where did you learn of this?"Mitsu inquired.

"I just saw it today, when I was practicing in the courts." Cherrim drawled.

'I can't say that I saw the directions to this place when I looked at my diary from 5 years ago.' Cherrim thought.

"Oh. I wonder who made this..? Our buchou isn't here, yet, but Yukimura-senpai and the buchou last year are here." Mitsu said under her breath as she look at the pictures adorning the shrine.

"They probably put it every end of school year." Cherrim lazily replied back.

"True." Mitsu nodded.

"Hmm…" Cherrim began to loudly hum.

"…?" Mitsu looked back, her head tilted in question.

"I wonder why they made a shrine. They make the people look like they're dead." Cherrim stated, as soon as she lie down in the grass.

"Hahahaha!" Mitsu burst out, laughing as she lie down, too.

"It's true~" Cherrim said with a wink.

"Yeah." Mitsu nodded in agreement.

~~~Bell Rings~~~

"Oh, let's go." Cherrim immediately stood up, Mitsu following suit.

"Yeah." Mitsu agreed, dusting her jacket.

"…Do you want to go back here again later..?" Cherrim asked as she places her jacket in her shoulders.

"Honestly?" Mitsu looked with a serious expression.

"Well, yeah." Cherrim shrugs, her expression serious as well.

"…I don't want to." Mitsu answered, a bit nervous in anticipation for Cherrim's answer.

"…Why?" Cherrim asked, her eyes darkening.

"This place, I don't know, it scares me." Mitsu replied, her expression pained and scared.

"You're scared of ghost?" Cherrim brightened up, a little.

"No. it's just, being here doesn't feel right." Mitsu disagreed, reddening a bit.

"Oh." Cherrim replied, her face calm.

"Well, maybe it doesn't feel right, but…" Cherrim trailed off, her eyes catching the flowers.

"I think its fine with you, because you find this place. But me, I feel uneasy, uneasily happy." Mitsu shakes her head.

"It's fine not to go back, if you don't want to." Cherrim smiled.

"..Sorry." Mitsu bowed thrice.

"It's fine, really." Cherrim said, smiling.

"Let's go. It's time for class." Cherrim helds out her hands.

Cherrrim went back to the secret tennis courts, thinking that she will visit the shrine again, and maybe for the last time. She slung her tennis bag in her left shoulder and went by herself, fully knowing that Mitsu won't agree and that the two can just meet in the tennis club later.

Cherrim clutched a paper in hands. It was a diary entry of one of her diaries from 5 years before, and the one that gave her instructions to the path to the shrine.

_Dearest Diary,_

_Something weird happened today. Weirder than Keigo, even. You remember that I'm in Kanagawa for vacation, right? Well, the great Keigo lost me. We were having a contest to see who can get away from the butlers first, so, naturally, I dashed off. Well, stupid Keigo told me that we will meet up, but he didn't even arrive after an hour. He stood a girl up. That mean, mean, obnoxious idiot. (You noticed my words, Diary-chan, it was one of the vocabulary words we have in class, oh, my teacher will be so proud.)_

_So, me being me, I walked and walked and walked and walked and walked. I think I walked too much. I don't think my legs can take it T_T. _

_I managed to go to a building that is called Rikkidi- no, I meant Rikkaidai University. Naturally, I walked in (I didn't strut around, only Keigo the Obnoxious does that.) and heard some rhythmical beats. I thought someone was playing piano, seriously, it's that calming._

_I saw a boy older than me, he saw me and said that he was playing tennis. He asked me if it looks fun, and I said that it sounds fun, but it doesn't really look one. I thought he was going to get angry, but no, he just smiled, and told me a secret path to a secret shrine._

_It was super cool, he rang the bell sixteen times. Yep, sixteen. I asked him why he did that, he smiled again and told me:_

"_I'm going to go away. Sixteen times means eight for ending and leaving the past, and another eight for beginning and starting a new future."_

_I looked at him, he was seriously awesome. Before he went away, he ruffled my hair and told me_

"_I wish that you will also ring the bell sixteen times when the time comes." And he left, abrupt._

_After that, I stayed for awhile and some curly hair boy, who was my age, went to play into the tennis courts. He looks kind of scary, so I stayed in a bush, and I didn't know that there were million of ants. Red ones, my most hated enemies!_

_I screamed, and ran, and tripped majestically in the courts, with curly's tennis ball. He looked at me, wide eye. I really thought that he was going to rant. But, instead, he handed me his handkerchief, and tied it to my knees, which were bleeding._

_He smiles and introduces himself "I'm-"_

Cherrim shook her head as she finishes abruptly. This was the only page that she managed to found, and this paper was stuffed in one of her bears.

Cherrim places the paper in her pocket, and immediately brought out her tennis racket.

"Hey?" A familiar voice rang on Cherrim's ears. She looked at the source of the voice, and her black orbs met green ones.

"Kirihara Akaya."

A/N: I had a million crack and funny ideas, but then, I remembered that there should be some romance too, right? So, I decided to put some romance. Prepare for crack in other chapters. It's quite contagious. And my dears, please review me your ideas..? I'll update faster if I receive some.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 07:

Disclaimer: POT's not mine… obviously :P

A/N: Hello, my dears 3 Million thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, subscribed or favorite this story. You guys are nice cookies, like the one's Marui makes. Ne, if you can, can you please leave a review..? Thanks~ Ciaooo~

P.S.: Super sorry if I misspelled my words or have wrong grammar, I want a beta reader. Introduce me, ne?

"Hey?" A familiar voice rang on Cherrim's ears. She looked at the source of the voice, and her black orbs met green ones.

"Kirihara Akaya." Cherrim said, the wind stilling.

"That's me." Kirihara playfully pointed to himself with a smile.

"True." Cherrim smiled back.

"I didn't know you play tennis." Kirihara commented, staring at her.

"I just started, a while back." Cherrim said, her voice calmly cold.

"Oh." Kirihara nodded and added "So, want to play a match?"

"…Don't you have try-outs..?" Cherrim inquisitively asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Sports Club activities were moved to next week." Kirihara brought out his tennis racket and a tennis ball.

"Oh, that was the announcement during lunch..?" Cherrim asked again, this time flexing her arms.

"You weren't listening?" He looked at her in amusement.

"I was busy." Cherrim casually shrugs in reply.

"Oh." Kirihara just nods, and looks at Cherrim.

"Want to play a match with me..?" He asks once again, looking at Cherrim with his green eyes.

"…Fine." Cherrim immediately agreed.

"Smooth or rough?" Kirihara asked, his eyes glinting.

"Rough." Cherrim said, black orbs glinting as well.

Kirihara twists his raquet.

"Rough it is. Your service." Kirihara made a mock gesture to Cherrim.

"Of course." Cherrim smiled, replying to Kirihara's mock gesture with a mock bow.

"I'm acquainted with the Goddess of Luck, after all." Cherrim smiled, as soon as she prepares to serve.

"Good luck with your luck, I'm the Devil, after all." Kirihara smirked slyly.

"So I heard." Cherrim said as she pulled a very fast Attention serve.

Kirihara's jaw dropped to the ground, he was going to play for fun, that was his initial reaction, but he's going to go all-out now.

~~~After the Match~~~

'"You won," Cherrim said in between panting, as she sat on the floor.

"Yeah." Kirihara said as he went to Cherrim.

"As expected from a tennis regular." Cherrim smiled, panting softly.

"Mmm." Kirihara sat beside Cherrim.

"…Shouldn't you act smug or something?" Cherrim casually said as she shrugs.

"Do you want me too?" Kirihara playfully replied.

"…" Cherrim stared at him with a blank look.

"Well, you were pretty good." Kirihara said as he played with his tennis ball.

"…Thanks." Cherrim said with a small sincere smile.

"…" Kirihara blushed slightly, and stood up.

"Whatever, see you later." Kirihara walked back, his head immediately turned.

"Mmm." Cherrim simply nodded in agreement.

Kirihara left Cherrim, and left his racquet as well. Cherrim noticed this and stood up to take it. She fell unglamorously as she tripped on a tennis ball. The trip made a scrape on her right leg.

"Did you see my rac—" Kirihara stopped as his eyes zoomed in at the scraped leg.

"What happened..?" He asks as he approached Cherrim.

"I fell." Cherrim admitted, embarrassed.

"You fell?" Kirihara's smile showed amusement and he stifled a laughter.

"Geez, just run off and take your racquet if you're here to make fun of me." Cherrim glared and shook her head with slight irritation.

"Sorry, sorry." Kirihara said, his smile still evident.

"Here, then." He adds, handing her a handkerchief with tennis ball patterns.

"Thanks." Cherrim nods gratefully and tried to secure the injury. The attempt failed, making the handkerchief look like a tangled ribbon.

Kirihara laughed again.

"Here." He smiles smugly and correctly ties the handkerchief properly.

"Thanks." Cherrim nods once again and stands up, wobbling a bit.

"Hmmm." Kirihara observes her with slight curiosity.

"…What?" Cherrim asks, her smile dangerously eerie.

"…" Kirihara just shrugs with a smug smile.

Cherrim pointedly ignore it and went to the shrine of the tennis regulars.

"…" Cherrim turned around, as soon as she arrived to the shrine, to see Kirihara following her.

"…?" Kirihara smiles innocently.

"…" Cherrim glared at him with an icy smile.

"..?" Kirihara smiles, acting innocent.

"Why are you following me?" Cherrim asks, her smile not fading nor decreasing.

"You might fall or something." Kirihara replied as he lazily shrugs.

"It was just a scrape." Cherrim replied, her eyes internally rolling.

"Hnn." Kirihara just shrugged in response.

"Well, I'll be praying then." Cherrim turned around again to face the shrine, and rang the bell eight times. The bell rang melodically and produced a calm sound.

"I pray that…" Cherrim mumbled her prayers softly.

"Why did you ring the bell eight times?" Kirihara asked, his eyebrows rising, as Cherrim finished her prayers.

"…" Cherrim only gave a dangerously sadistic smile in return.

"I never thought you were the type to pray, in a shrine no less." Kirihara commented as he approached the girl.

"I never thought you were kind enough to help a girl who scraped her knee." Cherrim bit back, smiling.

"I never thought you were-" He stopped in midsentence, his face reddening a bit.

"You never thought I was..?" Cherrim raised her eyebrows in question.

"Nothing." He immediately whipped up, as he turns his head away.

"What time is it?" Cherrim inquires after a few minutes of silence.

"Past four." Kirihara announced as he looked at his watch.

"Why?" He adds as he looked at her in question.

"Nothing." Cherrim shrugs and picks a flower in a nearby bush.

Kirihara looks at her quizzically but remained silent on his part.

"This flower looks good." Cherrim smiles as she gently held the flower on her hand.

"Flowers are girly." Kirihara bluntly commented, his lips forming a smug smile.

"I'm a girl." Cherrim replied, her eyes on the flower.

"Do you know any place in this school that have good flowers?" Cherrim asks, her eyes till concentrated on the flower.

"Yeah, buchou's garden in the rooftop." Kirihara said absentmindedly, picking a flower from a nearby bush himself.

"Yukimura-sempai has a garden? In school?" Cherrim asks in amusement.

"…" Kirihara nods as he threw the flower he picked.

"Yukimura-sempai likes to garden?" Cherrim asked again, her face basked in amusement.

"Yes." Kirihara nods again as he picks another flower.

"Does he plant flowers?" Cherrim asks, her eyes mischievously glinting.

"Yes." Kirihara absentmindedly nods as he decided to torture the poor flower.

"So he likes flowers, then?" Cherrim drawls, her lips forming into a small, sadistic smile.

"Yeah." Kirihara replied, brutally picking the petals painfully from the flowers.

"Didn't you say that flowers are girly, and people who like them are girly, too?" Cherrim baits, her smile and eyes are sadistically engraved.

"I just said that before, didn't I?" He looks up from his flower torturing, his eyebrows rising and twitching in slight annoyance and irritation.

'Bingo.' Cherrim thought and mentally laughed.

"You just declared that Yukimura-sempai is girly." Cherrim smiled triumphantly.

"I did not!" Kirihara immediately replied as he crushed the flowers.

"You did." Cherrim continued smiling.

"I really did not do it!" Kirihara yelled aloud, his face and eyes reddening slightly.

"You told me that people who like flowers are girly, and you also told me that your NICE buchou likes flowers, remember?" She continued smiling, emphasizing the word nice.

"I did no-" Kirihara stopped in mid-sentence, shuddering.

"That's mean." He pouted, glaring pointedly.

"It was a joke." Cherrim stopped smiling.

"…" He didn't replied, but continued to glare.

"I promise, in return for the handkerchief and your kindness." Cherrim crossed her heart to show how sincere she was.

"…Fine." Kirihara nods, the energetic gleam in his eyes bouncing back.

Kirihara walks Cherrim until the end of the fence of the courts where they give small farewells.

Cherrim smiled to herself as she went to her car, today was a good day.

A/N: Please review, ne? I'm super sorry if I didn't update earlier, but I was busy with school stuffs, I just finished it today T_T I totally pulled all the stops to finish this in time, and I did. I finished my weekly update, yay. I really wanted to update earlier than my weekly update, but… SORRY T_T


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 08:

A/N: My mind is full of randomness. The only thing that keeps me sane is POT. I blame school for my mental health . Thanks to everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorite and of course to everyone who read this fic. Lots of love and randomness to everyone!

Please read and review~ Subscribe if you have the chance too, ne? Ciaooo~

"WHAT IS THAT?" Atobe screeched out just as he saw Cherrim walked in the room.

"What?" Cherrim casually replied as she slung her bag in the couch.

"Ore-sama demands to know what is that injury of yours is." Atobe demanded as he points to the tied handkerchief in her right leg.

'Oh, god. It has tennis patterns, too.' Cherrim inwardly sighed, shakes her thoughts away.

"It's a scrape, obviously." Cherrim tilted her head with a sarcastic smile.

"And..?" Atobe focuses on her, his eyes intently locked.

"What is it again?" Cherrim said with increasing annoyance.

"When did you ever use handkerchief with tennis ball patterns?" He says, his voice loud with accusations.

"…" Cherrim looks at him, dumbfounded, but managed to keep a blunt façade.

"Don't make me use my Insight, my little cousin." He declares, his voice serious for once.

"Geez. Its-" Cherrim started to explain but she was cut off by Atobe.

"Asuma Cherrim, you do not use tennis in anything with your life and we have already talked about NOT talking to the tennis regulars." Atobe said in a very serious tone, and a piercing glare.

'He's so angry, he's serious. He only talked to me like that twice, when I was almost rammed in by a train and when I kept silent when I was bullied when I was a kid.' Cherrim mentally grimaced.

"Kei-nii, I can explain." Cherrim started, her voice sincere and apologetic.

Atobe, for his part, softened a bit and wave his hand for continuations.

"I know I promised not to go to your little tennis paradise, and I promised not to associate my life with tennis like you do." Cherrim stops and calms herself down.

"But I play tennis now." She ends with a little smile, half-nervous half-excited.

"Ore-sama has already told you not to associate yourself with the boys of the tennis regulars' team." Atobe said with a stern glare.

"I… I do not associate myself with them. Is it so wrong for me to play tennis? I'll just play for a year then sports hop again." Cherrim protested quite weakly.

"…" Atobe was still looking at her, and she was still looking torn between confusion and… confusion.

"Do you really want to play tennis?" He asked, his voice and eyes softening.

"Did you really think that I tell ask you if I don't?" Cherrim sarcastically replied with a small smirk.

"Besides…" Cherrim bit her lips and continued "I have quite a talent for the sport." She frowned and looked undecided.

A small flicker of recognition and fear past Atobe's eyes in seconds, but reverted back as soon as Cherrim looked at him.

"Don't be obnoxious. It must be because of the sport clubs you have hopped." Atobe huffed indignantly.

"I am not the obnoxious one. You are." Cherrim said with a huge grin.

"Ore-sama is most definitely not obnoxious or egoistic." Atobe huffed once again.

"I didn't say anything about you being egoistic. You said it yourself." Cherrim stuck out her tongue in an ungraceful manner.

"Hmm?" Atobe's eyes narrowed once again.

"…" Cherrim looked back, her eyes giving out a blank look.

"Back to what ore-sama is saying… do you like to play tennis?" He asked once again, his seriousness fading a bit.

Cherrim's lips form into a sarcastic grin, but nodded anyhow.

"…" Atobe looks at her, clearly deciding on something.

"If you want to play tennis, then, ore-sama will let you play tennis." Atobe decided.

Cherim's sarcastic smile turned into a full blown grin.

"But, for a condition." He adds, and Cherrim's smile decreased a notch.

"Condition..?" Cherrim asks, her face dimming a bit.

"Of course. After all, ore-sama is your guardian." He proudly announced in reply.

"What condition, then?" Cherrim asks after she snorted ungracefully.

"I will allow you to play tennis in the condition that you do not associate yourself with the male regulars unless absolutely necessary." He states, his lips turning into a mock smile.

"…" Cherrim kept quiet, but gave him a blank look.

"And… if you fail to become a regular by next month, the right will be revoked as well." His eyes glinted as soon as he saw Cherrim's eye twinkling with competitiveness.

"Is that all?" Cherrim asks with a little grin.

"For the time being." Atobe replied seriously before he turned back to his normal self.

"Hmmm.." Cherrim looks at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What is it?" Atobe asks.

"Keigo, why did you come here?" Cherrim asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oshitari was insisting that I invite you to the Romeo and Juliet play due this weekend." Atobe said, waving a little ticket.

"Oh, Yuushi-sempai… Is that fine with you, Keigo?" Cherrim asks, her mouth forming a line.

"It was, but fortunately…" Atobe looks around for awhile.

"You will be with oresama for the weekend." He declared with a triumphant grin.

"…" Cherrim's eyes widened a little.

"What?" She asks, her lips quivering and almost twitching.

"Oresama will be with you for the weekend." He replied, his grin more mocking than ever.

"…Why?" Cherrim's eyes narrowed a bit.

"It is none of your business." He stated haughtily with a little wave of his hand.

"I would rather go with Gakuto-sempai or Ryou-sempai than be with you for the weekend." Cherrim countered back.

"Oh, would you now. Well, I suppose that you won't like me to cancel your next modeling conference, then?" He countered again, his lips forming another grin.

"You'll cancel it?" Cherrim asks, her eyes glinting.

"Oresama will do and can do anything for you." He states, his eyes softening.

"Right. Yet, you almost cancelled my registration to Rikkaidai." Cherrim stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oresama was only protecting you." He simply replied back.

"Hmm." Cherrim nods her head.

"Then, what will we do this weekend?" She asks, tilting her head.

"It is oresama's secret." He replied with a smile.

"Look forward to it." He adds, his smile increasing.

"With you smiling like that…" Cherrim starts, smiling a little sadistically.

"…It makes me think what kind of unfortunate events will happen." She finishes, drawing back a small laugh.

A/N: I finished it I am so sorry if the chapter didn't show Rikkaidai, but rest assured, I'll show some, if not all, of the regulars in the next chapter. Please forgive me if Atobe was a little out-of character, too. I wanted to try making him a little serious, obsessive, protective brother. So, I finished this on midnight again… because midnight is the time where ideas never fail to come up So, read and review, ne~ Subscribe, okay? Thanks for reading, and if this chapter is a bit hanging or fail, I promise to make the next one better. Lot's of love for Rikkai~

BTW, I just saw the Japanese raw for New Prince of Tennis special episode 1, it has the animated version for the Pairpuri volumes 1-5, I think. Well, the second episode should be even better, it's the Child of God vs. the Emperor. It's supposed to be released last June 22, but… it will probably be posted in the internet by the last week of July or the first week of September. Here's my fingers crossed for an earlier post, and review or message me if you find the second episode is out, okay? Links, too, if you please…

My most favorite part was when Akaya and Sanada were laughing maniacally and Yukimura's expression was FTW. Rikkai's part was the best, in my utterly bias opinion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 09:

A/N: Hello, everyone~ I'm in a good mood today, a little, anyway… Thanks for all the reviews, the subscription, the favorites and most of all, thanks for reading this. So, I started making a drabble fic. And I think, it was kind of a fail attempt at humor… But, anyway, that's not this story so… Enjoy this one, okay?

Please read and review~ Subscribe if you have the chance too, ne? Ciaooo~

"Oh." Cherrim calmly stated, but her looks aren't as calm as the tone of her voice. Her eyebrow was SLIGHTLY twitching, her smile was increasingly becoming blank, and her eyes were wide. But, her voice was still calm.

"Ahhnn~ Do you have any problem, Cherrim?" Atobe asked, looking smugly.

Cherrim just blankly stared at him in return, and look at the tennis facility in front of her. She has thought that she will go in some other place but a tennis facility was the last place she has in her mind.

~~~A while ago~~~

"Wake up, Cherrim." Atobe glamorously ordered as he shook his little cousin.

"Umm… Five more minutes, butl-" She stopped midsentence, and bolted up.

"Keigo?" She asks, her eyes widening.

"It's ore-sama. Do you have any problem? Ahnn?" He asked back.

"Why are you here?" Cherrim inquires, reaching out for a comb.

"Ore-sama told you last time, remember?" He noted with a little smug smile.

"Oh, I thought you were just being your sarcastic self, oreo-sama." She replied back with a sarcastic smile.

"Ore-sama is not your cookie and I am not sarcastic." He disagreed with a slight raise of his brows.

"Oh, of course… you're narcissistic, right?" She corrected herself with a small smile.

"Ore-sama is not a narcissist." He huffed glamorously.

"Besides, you should stop being sarcastic, and listen to your great cousin." He said with a smile.

"That's right. I should listen to you, Keigo oreo-sama." She just drawled almost lazily with a mock bow.

"Cherrim, stop being like that, or should I NOT cancel your model meetings?" He replied with a small graceful wave from his hand.

"Oh, you cancelled them?" Cherrim asked, her eyes glinting in happiness.

"Ore-sama did that for you because ore-sama knows that you don't want to attend it." He said, a bit soft.

"Why did you cancel them, though?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Ore-sama will spend his weekend with you." Atobe huffed, dignified.

"Oh… really." She replied lazily.

"But, I honestly thought that was just a joke." She adds as lazily as ever.

"It wasn't, so now, wake up and take a bath." He commanded as he pats the younger one's head.

"Fine. Fine." She starts to stand up, but sat down again immediately.

"What's the problem?" Atobe asked, worry evident in his face.

"Where will we go?" Cherrim asked, her head tilting at one side.

"…" Atobe just pursed his lips with a mocking smile.

"Shellfish restaurant?" Cherrim asks, eyes glinting.

"No." Atobe quickly disagreed.

"Kanagawa's five star bakery?" She asks again, her eyes still glinting.

"No." Was the immediate reply of disagreement.

"French bakeshop?"

"No."

"Greek Cakeshop?"

"No." A slight rise of eyebrow.

"Japanese Winery?"

"No." A slight rise of eyebrow and a twitch.

"Mushroom Factory?"

"No." An evident rise of eyebrow and two twitches.

"Indian cuisine?"

"No." An evident rise of eyebrow, three twitches, and a little weird look.

"Then, an Italian-" Cherrim was cut off by a mildly twitching Atobe.

"Ore-sama hates to interrupt you, but… Why were all the places you think of all about food?" He asks, his eyebrows rising up.

"I thought were going out to eat?" Cherrim asks with a tilt of her head.

"Unfortunately, no." Atobe said with a little soft look.

"So, where are we going then?" Cherrim asks back, shining.

"Some place you like." Atobe said with a knowing smirk.

"Rollercoasters?"

"No."

"Ferris Wheels?"

"No."

"Merry-Go-Rounds?"

"No."

"Amusement Park..?"

"No."

"Zoo?"

"No."

"Circus?"

"No."

"Museum?

"No."

"Mall?"

"No.

"Movies?"

"No."

"England?"

"No."

"Italy?"

"No."

"Germany?"

"No."

"Salon..?"

"No."

"What the hell is it, then?" Cherrim finally asks in a sentence.

"You shouldn't curse." Atobe only lightly scolded in reply.

"But, you're irritating." Cherrim whined, a little.

"That's blunt, though that's to be expected from you." He commented with a little nod.

"So, where is the wonderful place we are going?" Cherrim asks again in desperation.

"It's a secret." Atobe replies.

"Clue, then?" She fishes out.

"It's a place that you love. It's magnificent, a real paradise." Atobe dramatically recalled, waving his hands in dramatic movements.

"That doesn't make sense." She replied with a little frown.

"It will, once we arrived." He egged on enthusiastically.

"…" Cherrim looks at Atobe with a kicked puppy look.

"…" Atobe looked back, softening a lot and barely giving in.

"..." Cherrim looks with a kicked puppy look again and glinting eyes.

"…" Atobe looked again, this time pursing his lips to not give in.

"…"

"…fine." Cherrim announced, quite bored, as she brushed her hair.

"So, I'll be waiting in the dining room." Atobe stands up with a smile.

"Sure." Cherrim replied with a nod.

Cherrim immediately stands up and heads for the bathroom door as soon as Atobe was out of the room.

"This place is…?" Cherrim inquired a little blankly.

"A tennis facility, obviously." Atobe replied with a small grin.

"I thought that…" Cherrim stops and takes a small period of time to gather and collect her thoughts.

"What did you think about?" He asks, a little concern.

"You told me that this place is…" Cherrim stops and holds her breath.

"It's a place that you love. It's magnificent, a real paradise." She mimics Atobe's voice perfectly.

"Stop mimicking ore-sama's voice, and this place is a paradise." He huffed indignantly with a small rise in his eyebrows.

"A paradise for you. You and your lot." She commented with a little sarcastic look.

"My lot?" He asks back, looking quite quizzically.

"Yep, tennis lots." Cherrim replied with a grin.

"And, I thought that you like to play tennis?" Atobe inquires, his head cocking to a side.

"I do, but…" Cherrim stops herself.

"…this is a bit overdoing it, even for me." She said with a small, unevident smile.

"It's fine." Atobe said with a smile of his own, looking at Cherrim preciously.

"Atobe?" A light, slightly feminine voice came from a direction.

"…?" Cherrim cocks her head.

"They look familiar." Her eyes narrowed and look at the voice, a very beautiful guy wearing the Rikkai jersey. He was with three other people, who Cherrim recognized as Yanagi and Akaya, and another guy wearing a cap over his head.

"Yukimura." Atobe's smile turned slightly dangerous, and Cherrim stared at Yukimura, her heart beating a little faster than usual.

A/N: Yay! Finished the fic! Anyway… Cherrim's love story is not with Yukimura but with Akaya. I'll give them a little relationship, but not the love story type, just in case you were wondering. So, read and review, and I am so going to make the next one better. Message me if you want a drabble request (I am making one now) and I'll try to make it.

Love lots~

StarrySkies27


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

A/N: Is the story becoming boring…? I love writing this, but, it seems that you guys don't like it much, cause you guys don't review and stuff… Reviews are absolutely magical, even those that review just to tell me to update and stuff.

P.S.: I am so sorry if I'm late, I got chicken pox… so, it was absolutely disgusting to do anything, because I'll just infect it. Sorry, again /*-*\\

P.S.S.: I'm going to make a NiouxOC fan fiction later this week. Wait for it ^_^

P.S.S.S.: Lots of love, cookies and thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and subscribed to this story. You guys are my inspiration. 3

"They look familiar." Her eyes narrowed and look at the voice, a very beautiful guy wearing the Rikkai jersey. He was with three other people, who Cherrim recognized as Yanagi and Akaya, and another guy wearing a cap over his head.

"Yukimura." Atobe's smile turned slightly dangerous, and Cherrim stared at Yukimura, her heart beating a little faster than usual.

"Oh, it is Atobe." Yukimura nodded in response, smiling warmly.

"Well, there was 87.9009 % because this facility is the number one in Kanagawa." Renji noted, his eyes closed as always.

"Hm…" Kirihara eyed Cherrim, and the girl stared at him.

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada shouted out of nowhere. All five people in the vicinity looked at him.

"Bringing your girlfriend in the tennis courts! You're going soft!" Sanada continued to yell.

Yukimura looked at him with an amused smile, Yanagi himself was amused, Kirihara was just standing there, gaping, Cherrim's eyebrows was raised to an exponent and Atobe was laughing without a care for the world to see, egoistically of course.

"TARUNDO-" Sanada was cut off by a twitching Cherrim.

"Please stop shouting so much. It hurts my ears." She bluntly said, as she pointed to her ears.

"Why, you!" Sanada yelled as he continued to repress harming a female.

"Why, yes me. Please shut up, your voice is irritating." Cherrim commented with a shake of her head.

"What did you say?" Sanada continued to yell, his temper flaring.

"Please shut up, old man. You're going to make me deaf!" Cherrim requested in a polite tone, her face calming.

"Atobe, this girlfriend of yours is disrespectful and rude!" Sanada reprimanded with a loud voice.

"You're Atobe-san's girlfriend..?" Kirihara asked Cherrim quizzically.

"…" Cherrim's eyes narrowed at the two and were going to start saying something, when Yukimura decided to finally intervene.

"She's Atobe's cousin." Yukimura said, finally intervening, with a slightly amused tone.

"You are, aren't you?" He asked the girl with a serene smile.

"Yes, Yukimura-san." The girl politely replied. Atobe's eyebrow rose at this and Sanada was mentally gaping, Kirihara was gaping, and Yanagi was amused at the difference of her previous personality.

"…" A silence passed and cold wind blew.

Atobe coughed and it silently motioned for a change of topic.

"So, why are you here, Atobe?" The ever enigmatic Rikkai buchou inquired ever so serenely.

"Oresama is here to play some tennis." Atobe proudly said, huffing a bit.

"That's so not obvious." Kirihara quietly, sarcastically remarked.

"Yukimura, your little devil brat is making sarcastic remarks at oresama." Atobe immediately said to Yukimura, definitely hearing Kirihara's sarcastic remark.

"I'm not a brat, you… egoistic, flamboyant diva!" Kirihara retorted ever so maturely.

"TARUNDORU! Being so disrespectful!" Sanada practically screamed at the poor seaweed head's nearly deaf ears.

Kirihara decided to stay silent but managed to stick out his tongue to the hot tempered fukubuchou.

"Akaya, Sanada is right, watch what you are saying and doing. Atobe is older, and a buchou of another school." Yukimura calmly reprimanded with a pleasant smile.

Kirihara only nodded in reply, and said "I'm sorry, buchou."

At this, Atobe made a face, and Cherrim's brow rose up.

"Well, Atobe, why are you playing tennis here?" Yanagi said, ignoring the earlier scene and thus, efficiently changing the topic.

"This is the best tennis facility there is in Kanagawa and oresama only goes to the best facilities." Atobe proudly replied, Cherrim coughed at this, making an exasperated face.

"Why are you here, in Kanagawa, when you're from Tokyo?" Sanada asked, his voice now becoming blank and stoic.

"My cousin, here, is living in Kanagawa." Atobe said, patting Cherrim's head a bit.

"Oresama decided to help her play tennis." Atobe added, beaming ever so proudly.

"You live in Kanagawa..?" Yukimura asked Cherrim with a pleasant smile. Cherrim only nodded in reply.

"Where do you study, then?" Yukimura continued to ask.

"I'm in the same school as all of you, Rikkaidai." She said with a slight gesture to the three demons and Kirihara.

Yanagi was only quietly nodding, since he have met her once already, Kirihara was also nodding discreetly, Yukimura smiled a little pleasantly, and Sanada was there, stone-eyed.

"You're… a freshman, then?" Yukimura asked ever so pleasantly.

"Yes, I'm a classmate of Kirihara-san." Cherrim replied politely albeit coldly.

"Akaya..?" Yukimura looked at the seaweed head with a slight inquiring look.

"Uh..Y-yes buchou…?" The seaweed head replied, nervously stuttering, as he felt the lady glaring holes into him.

"Is she your classmate..?" The ever enigmatic buchou asked ever so serenely.

"Yep, Asuma-san is my classmate." Akaya said proudly, but gloomed a little when the girl decided to freeze him with cold stares.

"Akaya, you didn't tell us that Atobe's cousin was your classmate." Sanada said, a little reproachful.

"I-it's not my fault, fukubuchou! I didn't know they were cousins, they don't have the same last name." Akaya replied, waving his arms frantically, afraid of getting a full blown lecture by his hot tempered vice captain.

"…" The vice-captain glared at the freshman but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, it's fine. I don't blame Akaya for not knowing." Yukimura said, as he pats Sanada's shoulders.

"Well, how about a match, Atobe?" Sanada asked arrogantly.

"It's fine with oresama, but oresama is currently training his cousin, so oresama does not have time to play a match with you, Sanada." Atobe said, waving the notion with his glamorous hand.

"Hn." The vice-captain agreed with a nod.

"Well then, oresama shall go on those courts." Atobe said, pointing to another court with lawn grass.

"Shall we share with you?" Yukimura asked politely.

"It's fine with oresama." Atobe said with a nod.

"So, Cherri-" Atobe was saying something when he was stopped by Cherrim

"Atobe, I placed my racquet in the storage place, I'll get it." She hurriedly said, as she bows to the others and quickly head for the storage.

"Cherrim!" Atobe called out, but was answered with silence.

"Well, oresama will follow his cousin." Atobe said, as he started to jog off.

"Wait, Atobe!" Yukimura said, shouting a bit.

"What is it, Yukimura?" Atobe asked, slightly interested.

"There's something I want to discuss with you, can you just stay here?" Yukimura asks with a pleasant, irresistible smile.

"Oresama's first priority is my cousin." Atobe replied with a shake of his head.

"Akaya can go for you." Yanagi immediately blurted out. Both Atobe and Sanada raised their brows at this.

"What..?" Atobe asked, irritated.

"There's a 100% percent chance that he will be able to protect your cousin from any present danger and is not needed in the conversation." Yanagi quickly added.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

A/N: I just noticed that the Chapter 10 was too much of a cliffhanger… That's why this chapter is going to be longer, fortunately.

P.S.: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I absolutely love you guys and gals 3 Lot's of hugs and kisses to everyone who followed, favorite, subscribed, and of course, read this fanfiction. You guys are my absolute inspiration.

P.S.S.: Please review, it makes me so happy, and it turns up my mood, a lot.

P.S.S.S.: I just watched the NPOT OVA 2: Child of God vs. Emperor. It was really good, since it was mostly Rikkai-centric. It also has the Fuji brothers. (-STOP HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS-) On my opinion, the manga version of the fight is way better, at least there Yukimura showed absolute superiority. In the anime, Sanada had the first 2 points advantage, it was degrading Yukimura. I also disliked the fact that they made Yukimura ran around and making him lose the points, and Sanada hasn't even pulled out Shadow. The only time Yukimura ran was when Ryoma was all TmK, but Sanada was normal mode and everything. It was depressing, since Yukimura was a little degraded, but at the very least, they showed a bit of his childhood, plus hearing Yukimura's snarky one-liners was… plain bliss. So, I think that the manga version was better because I'm a Yukimura-slave, and he was all mighty and superior there, but the anime's pretty good, too.

P.S.S.S.S.: I think I'm going to make a Yukimura fic, showering his almighty snarky one-liners…

P.S.S.S.S.S.: Starting from this chapter, I will start Italicizing the taken excerpt from the chapter before the present one.

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.: I am very sorry for my super long author's rambles. -_-ll

Disclaimer: POT isn't mine, if it was well a lot of things will change, and I assure you that Rikkai will be the main team if it was me. (Not that I detest Seigaku, I just LOVE RIkkai.)

"_Akaya can go for you." Yanagi immediately blurted out. Both Atobe and Sanada raised their brows at this._

"_What..?" Atobe asked, irritated._

"_There's a 100% percent chance that he will be able to protect your cousin from any present danger and is not needed in the conversation." Yanagi quickly added._

"…" A small cold wind passed by, and all four pair of eyes were staring right at Kirihara. Atobe was glaring at him pointedly with a twitch.

"Akaya, is that fine with you?" Yukimura asked his kouhai, absolutely politely.

"…It's fine." Akaya replied, looking down at the floor.

"Atobe..?" Yukimura inquired, looking at the twitching figure.

"Ore-sama is fine with it, but if ore-sama finds the brat doing stupid things to my cousin…" Atobe lowers his tone, glowering.

"Don't worry, Akaya is smart enough to avoid unpleasant incidents." Yanagi states as he looks at Akaya for confirmation, his eyes, slightly open.

"Of course." Akaya replied with a mock salute, before turning around and catching up to the girl.

"That brat…" Atobe and Sanada simultaneously muttered as soon as Akaya was out of sight. Yukimura chuckled softly and Yanagi began noting some data.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Keigo is such a… such… such an idiot." Cherrim muttered, her soft voice a little venomous.

"That idiot should have known not to go to a tennis facility IN Kanagawa… Now… now… How can I explain that I know some of the Rikkaidai regulars, not to mention the arrogant devil, Kirihara. If he knew that Kirihara was the boy I talked to him about, when I complained about the little dumb but nonetheless playful partner I have was him…" She shooks her head, and took a large breath in. She scans her palms, looking at it, as if answers were written there, but instead sighs, unable to think clearly.

"And, and, the buchou, Yukimura-sempai… He's the boss of the tennis club, I'm sure that if by some chance I got in the regulars because of" She stops to think of an appropriate word "my prowess, wait, that sounds wrong… That sounds like something Keigo would say." She shooks her head once, clears her throat and continue where she left off "my inane ability and superior reflexes, I would need to interact with him daily, not to mention even the scary fukubuchou, and there's the other regulars, too." She stopped once again, catching her breath.

Then, she gives out another long-winded sigh and continued "And with what I've gathered, they're quiet the crazy, if not insane, characters. Haaah." She sighs once again, and then almost automatically her eyes steeled with pure coldness, and the black orbs of hers looked darker than darkness.

She slows down her pace, and emotionlessly let her eyes wander around the storage which was a little far from her. She continued to stare, and she wiped a slight trickle of sweat she has received from the now scorching sun. Then she looked at the sun, and stared again.

"Why did you slow down..?" A low, very familiar voice, whispered behind her. She closes her eyes, it was such a familiar voice, where did she hear it again..? She stares at the source of the voices, and she saw… her vision was hazy.

"Hello..?" Kirihara Akaya said in a slightly irritated tone as he waves one of his hands in front of her.

"..!" Cherrim broke out of her silent reverie, her black orbs shining brightly once again as she looks at the curly haired boy waving his hand in front of her. She looks at him impassively, and bit her lips. She wondered what the feeling she felt before was. It was familiar at the same time that it was not, she decided to forget about it as she mentally shrugs it off.

"Why are you here?" She asks, her voice soft, as usual. Looking at the boy, she decided that she will have a lot of questions for him.

"I was… following you?" Akaya replied, almost automatically trying to look sheepish. He grins at her arrogantly, as if he knew a secret or two about her.

"And why were you following me?" Cherrim asks again, her eyes narrowing as she lets out the statement. Then, her eyes gleamed, and she faked a loud gasp as she said "Oh, don't tell me you were stalking me, Kirihara-kun!"

Akaya raised his brows a bit, and tried to play the game, as he said in his most unaffected, arrogant tone "Yes, I was. I didn't expect you to find out this early." He also faked a shrug, and Cherrim's lips formed into a small smile.

He shrugs impassively once again, as he motions his hand for another topic, and he starts "Our role playing aside, it's unfortunate, but I was asked by Yukimura-buchou to go with you."

"What's so unfortunate about it..?" She muttered a bit, before she starts asking again "And, why did Yukimura-sempai asked you to go with me…?"

"It's probably because he has something to say to Atobe-san. And, well, Atobe-san was SO worried about you, he wanted a replacement." He said with a slight shrug and adds "Yanagi-sempai volunteered me, probably because it was a junior thing, and then Yukimura-buchou thought it was a great idea and he saw me off."

"Hmm.." Cherrim nodded in response. She then cocked her head, slightly to the side, as she comments "Yukimura-sempai seems like a very…" She pause a bit, thinking for an appropriate word "…likable person, at the very least."

"Well, he's our buchou." Akaya replied with the shiniest gleam in his eyes. "It's only natural that he will be likable." He stated, and nods at his own statement, and he continued "There's no one like Mura-buchou. He's like… the deity of the tennis courts. His title is even more awesome, the Demigod. There's no tennis player from Japan who doesn't know his name. He's very charismatic out of the courts, too. He just pawns everyone else, and no one disobeys him, ever. I guess Yukimura-buchou was just born awesome." He stops abruptly and nods his head at his speech again, not noticing the slightly amused expression of his single audience, Cherrim.

Cherrim lets out a small smirk as she agrees, saying "He must be very good, excellent even. I don't think that anyone else can rein both you, the devil of the courts, and your fukubuchou, the hotheaded and passionate emperor, like he does."

"Of course, he's the only one who can re-" Akaya stops, and narrows his green eyes ever slightly, his eyebrows twitching in suspended motion. "What kind of word did you use, rein? Honestly, it sounds like we're… animals or something." Akaya looked at her, an arrogant air crowding him, as he looks with slightly narrow eyes.

Cherrim let out a pleasant smile, and in a very polite manner, she says "But, I thought that the word rein suits both you and Sanada-sempai. Acting like animals, wasn't it your nature?" She looks at him, ever so innocently, with her wide, black eyes gleaming.

"Acting like animals?" Akaya pulled out a face, as he asked the question a little childishly disgusted. His arrogant air lessened when he saw the girl smiling at him brightly as she nods briefly. "We aren't animals at all." He said with a slight piercing glare. And then as he continued to intensify his glare, he added in a serious tone "We're from Rikkaidai." He left some unknown words in the air, suspended with them in the moment.

".." Cherrim looked at Akaya's serious expression as she let a small tense period of silence pass by. She smiles, this time a little more genuine and sincere than usual, as she coughs a bit and decided to take the time to agree with him "You're from Rikkaidai. Of course…" She smiles a little more nostalgically than pleasantly as she adds "I guess that comparing you to animals is a bad idea, because… no matter what kind of attitude or character you have now, animalistic or not, it will still disappear and be gone once you start any match or face any challenge."

"…" Another silence passed as Akaya worked what Cherrim said through his slightly dazed head. Cherrim, for her part, continued as she said "It's Rikkaidai. The place where losing is unacceptable and winning is a law."

Akaya's eyes widened as he gives a nod of acknowledgement, the girl looks at him, her calmly cold eyes staring at Akaya's widened and surprised ones. She gave a little chuckle as she smiles coldly and said "Rikkaidai is such a wonderful place. Enigmatic and disciplined."

"Haaah." She sighed again as she shakes her head and gave a slightly pleased grin, and looks at him with gleaming eyed. She said, her voice becoming soft and sincere, "We've said enough, don't we..?" She smiles a rather nostalgic smile as she lets the sentence pass her lips.

"Y-yeah." Akaya nods hurriedly in order to shake away his dazed amazement and confusion to the girl that has shown different sides of her in the conversation. He wondered where the real her may be, but shrugs it off, considering that their only interaction will be in the classroom.

"Well, it's there." Cherrim said as she pointed 2 rackets lying on a couch, on storage. Cherrim suppressed a laugh from her system. Keigo must have asked the employees to give the racquets special care.

"Wow." Akaya commented with both humor and exasperation, as both he and Cherrim walked to the racquet, wrapped in golden cloth, sitting elegantly on the couch. He smirks as he looks at the impassive expression of the girl as he comments "Atobe-san is really.." he stops to think of a good, different from normal vocabulary "…extravagant." He inwardly nods at the way he used such an uncommonly used word.

"Yeah. He's also very protective, possessive and pompous." Cherrim said in agreement, as she smiles pleasantly while she carefully unwrap the racquets. She smiled at the thought of Atobe being so careful and protective and possessive with everything as she adds "This isn't even his extremities. He really gives his racquet the best attention."

Akaya looks at her and catches her eyes as he smiles smugly and shook his head. He started to disagree, saying "It's not by extravagance that the racquet receives the best attention. It's in the owner." Cherrim smiles at this, and looks at him for confirmation. "Take Yukimura-buchou for an example, take fukubuchou, Yanagi-sempai, even me for an example." He states with an arrogant smirk.

Cherrim shakes her head in amusement. She smiles as she keeps her mouth shut, she knew well enough about the obsession of Kirihara about the Three Demons of Rikkai, since it was a widely known rumor, a fact, even.

"Hmm.. I guess." Cherrim saids with a slight tilt of her head. She gently places the racquets in her arms, and looks at Akaya "We should go, they're waiting for us." She began to walk, speeding up her pace, leaving the curly haired boy running after her.

OoOoOoOoO

"Cherrim!" Atobe shouted loudly at the nearing figure of the girl, even though the distance wasn't that great. He was smiling, considering the fact that the little devil brat of Yukimura wasn't very close to his precious cousin.

"Oh, don't mind me." Akaya commented, rolling his eyes, as he heard the yell of the Hyoutei tennis regular. He looks at him and shakes his head, thinking that the other guy was seriously too happy to see his cousin.

Cherrim heard Akaya's comment and let out a soft chuckle. "He really is protective, right? I'm sure that he didn't mean it." She says softly, in a barely audible whisper. This statement was only heard by Akaya, who looked at her with a smile, a real one, not one with arrogance.

"Keigo!" Cherrim yelled back after smiling, waving her hands in the process. She gave a small, sideway nod to Akaya on her side, and ran off to Atobe's side, who was smiling contentedly. Akaya followed, increasing his pace until he was at Yukimura's side.

"Well… Shall we start our little practice?" Yukimura said with a slight predatory smile. The others looked at him, and nodded. They knew well enough that playing with Yukimura will train them. Cherrim grips her racquet and nods, but gives sideway glances to Atobe as he starts a practice match with Sanada.

A/N: And that, dear readers is the end.. Hahahaha! You might have noticed the slight change in my writing style, and please suggest if you want the one in the previous chapters or if you want this one. Personally, though, I want this one. Ha!

So, the next chapter will be released on an indefinite timeline because I think that I'm becoming more stressed on school, exams our coming up within next week, and projects are piling up as well. So… I'm not sure if I will be updating early on, but rest assured that I will update this fic (and my other ones) eventually….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:

A/N: Ooooffff. Stupid raaiin. It flooded in our house, and my computer got busted. Seriously. So, I am really sorry that this is late.

P.S.: So, I'm going to write with the same form I used last time. Heehee ^_^!

P.S.S.: I'm starting one-shot relays, yeah. Though for the time being it's all Rikkaidai. Hahahaha.

P.S.S.S.: So, if you had read my latest one-shot, you should have heard that I have Prologue on my playlist. Well, I still do, and I'm all LSS on it. ~_~

P.S.S.S.S: Thanks to all you lovely reviewers and subscribers! Do continue to review, favorite and follow. Lots of cookies for everyone!

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own POT, its Konomi-san's. I want to own it, but I can't.

"Urg..gghh." Cherrim silently muttered, rubbing her arms dazedly, oh was she tired. She was tired and she was very sleepy. After all, Keigo dragged her yesterday to some five-star restaurant dinner after her long and harsh tennis training the same day.

The tennis training was harsh, and she only managed to get a single game on the raging emperor, two on the data master, another one on the seaweed devil, and none from the resident child of god. There was no game with Atobe, since Atobe decided to rally only.

She only played her Rikkaidai schoolmates once, and rallied with Atobe for an hour, before she went to some other courts, letting the guys play by themselves. She headed for the other female courts and Atobe checked on her more than occasionally and needed.

"I am so sleepy." Cherrim continued to comment on the wind, even after she took her bath. As soon as she finished her bath, she immediately changed or rather put on her Rikkaidai uniform. She lets the maids help her up, since she was so sleepy and definitely not in the mood to protest, or at least try not to act like Atobe.

She went to the car prepared for her, now a little more awake than a few moments before. She took the seat on the car without much noise aside from some small greetings with the driver, and as she sit, she smiled blearily as she tried to imitate Atobe's catchphrase but making her very little adjustment "Oreo-sama no bigi yoina."

"Cherrim-chan!" Mitsu immediately yelled, her voice reverberating a little, as she saw the same familiar car of Cherrim's that pulled up on the driveway of Rikkaidai. She immediately sprinted to it, her legs moving by themselves.

"Oh." Cherrim's immediate reaction was impassive and unreadable, baring no emotions, though her voice is as soft as usual. Then her eyes surveyed the girl in front of her, judging from the voice, she has immediately noticed who it was, but she decided to drop a question to confirm it "Mitsu-chan…?"

The said girl sighed, making a cute pouting gesture as she immediately said "Of course it's me, who else can it be..?" She gave a little inquiring look, but nevertheless made her point, and Cherrim understands it.

"I really don't know…" Cherrim started, her eyes dangerously gleaming and her lips mischievously curling, as her black orbs began to survey her friend. Mitsu's long hair wasn't braided and her glasses were non-existent, revealing blue-green eyes. Then within a span of seconds, Cherrim's lips continued "…I really thought you were your twin or something, a doppelganger, perhaps?"

Mitsu's pouting lips formed into a smile as well as she said "Well, I thought that I needed a little make-over or at least one of my friends in my former school said, because I have such a gorgeous bes- close friend." She smiled slightly, as she tried to cover up her little mistake.

Cherrim inwardly smiled appreciatively, she knew as well that there was a sudden connection between her and Mitsu, but immediately being best friends would be certainly surreal. Cherrim smiles back as she starts to compliment her "Your friend have very good sense, you look wonderful. Though, I don't have any problem with your appearance before."

Mitsu nods and Cherrim went and exchanged pleasantries with her for a while. Cherrim managed to talk about squeeze some little trivia about the upcoming match today. The two immediately, and silently, walked towards their class as they heard the ring bell.

"Cherrim-chan." Mitsu's voice sounded so curt and polite, but Cherrim knew better, the girl was in her own fantasy world, probably fantasizing about the match that will be held about half an hour later.

"Mitsu-chan." Cherrim replied, almost as curtly and politely, but there was something in her voice that showed her amusement. She looks at her friend, currently residing in her daydreams, that was already prepared to kick the door yet she was gently grasping on her tennis bag. Cherrim adjusts her designer bag, a gift from Atobe, as she said with an amused tone "How's it going in your daydream land?"

Mitsu snapped out of her silent daydreams and snaps her head to Cherrim almost immediately, and she stutters as she says "W-well…" She clears her throat to keep herself from stuttering, but was unsuccessful, because she stuttered as she started again "I-i… I am not daydreaming."

"Of course you aren't." Cherrim replied back, a little snarky than she would admit, not with a hint of annoyance, but more of playfulness, and Mitsu recognized the softness despite the cold words. Cherrim swung her designer bag on one side and her tennis bag on the other, gently and carefully. She looks at Mitsu, and pokes her gently as she advised "I wouldn't mind you stuttering, and I would hate to interrupt your fantasy land, but there's no choice for me, but to pull you back to reality."

"E-eeh." The other girl stuttered again, as she stops herself from her trance. Cherrim gave her a little inquiring look, and Mitsu cleared her throat, took a deep breath, as she said "I'm so nervous about the match."

Cherrim smiled at her and she nodded towards the other girl as a gesture to walk out of the room. The other girl followed suit, and when both of them were outside of the classroom, Cherrim gave her a sunny smile, in a very soft tone she said "I know you can do it."

"Asuma!" Cherrim and Mitsu heard a soft yet silky tone heading for them as they walked past the Boy's tennis courts in their way to the Girl's tennis courts. Both girls turned their head to the source of the voice, and saw the resident Child of God walking, running, towards them.

"Yukimura-sempai." Cherrim greeted in a polite and respectful tone, and saw the enigmatic boy smiling at her. Mitsu nudged her at her side, and gave a small inquiring, if not curious, look, and Cherrim whispered very softly in her ears "We met during weekend."

Yukimura gave the two girls a serene smile, and staring softly and pointedly, he asks the girl "Why are you here at the tennis courts?" The girl only replied with a smile herself as she turned her head to the direction of the female tennis courts. Yukimura very slightly paused and asked "Tennis match?"

Cherrim smiled again as she affirms, saying "Yes, sempai. Our buchou asked us to compete amongst us first years, because," she stops, thinking of a slight explanation, and continues "it is a test for our tennis skills, probably. Or perhaps, it's a registration part..?"

"It's probably the latter," Yukimura answered Cherrim's inquiring statement, he smiles as he continues "here in Rikkaidai, registration aren't just forms and papers. It's a showcase of skill, of talent." He stops when he realizes he was talking almost fiercely passionate, and he smiles in his serene way and said "I don't think Hyotei have this kind of registration, but I'm sure that you'll be able to do it Pacify, based on what you showed everyone last time."

Cherrim momentarily blushes at the direct recognition and she says her tone, more polite and curt than soft and heartwarming, "Thank you for complimenting me." She smiles serenely, an almost perfect imitation of Yukimura's, and said "After all, Hyotei is different from Rikkaidai, whether the match will be for registration or test, it's fine with me, because this is Rikkai."

Yukimura beamed at the last sentence, and he smiled nostalgically and serenely at the statement. As he smiles, he says "I think you can do great, you and your friend," he stops and nods at the two in recognition, and continues "because I feel some sort of potential in you." Looking at the two's reaction, he suppressed an urge to laugh, and said, in a nice and not too proud way "I have an eye for brilliance, after all."

"Buchouuu!" A loud and whiny voice was heard, and the seaweed ace, Kirihara Akaya, materialized near his beloved buchou with a sheepish grin. When the older boy gave him an inquiring look, he gave a casual shrug and said "Fukubucho- sorry, Sanada-sempai, asked me to get you, because it's time to start the freshman registration."

Cherrim stared at the oblivious boy, and when their gazes met, Akaya went and screamed, manly. Cherrim raised her eyebrows, and she said, in her cold tone "Hello, Kirihara." Akaya looked at her some more "I think that we need to go..?"

Akaya's eyes fixed at the girl, then his stare went to the other girl, whom he could not recognize but remembered as a classmate, so when Yukimura lightly patted him on the back, a gesture that they should already go since he has given his farewells, Akaya shrugs and said "You're joining the Registration matches, right?" The two girls give a nod. Akaya nods back, and as he turned around, he said "Goodluck."

Yukimura inwardly smiled at the gesture of his little ace as they went to the male tennis courts, while Mitsu blushed even more and Cherrim went and gave a small and vague shrug. She motioned the other to follow, and the other did, nimbly yet dazed.

On the female tennis courts, Mitsu's eyes widen and Cherrim's lips curved into a smile as they saw the sight of the large groups of freshmen, already taking up their position in the court to play. Cherrim gently pulled her friend fast to the registration.

"Are you joining?" A blue-haired senior asked with a cheery voice. Cherrim's eyes scanned her and saw that she was quite tall, and she was wearing a regular's jersey. The girl has dark blue eyes, and she scanned the two freshmen, her lips curving into another cheerful smile.

"Y-yes." Mitsu said, stuttering, and her eyes widen at the recognition of the regular's jersey. Then, with a forced calm voice, she asked the older girl "Are you Hoshino Tsukoi-san?" Cherrim's straight lips turned into a blank smile, suppressing the urge not to laugh, while the regular gave a nod. Oblivious to the smirk forming on her friend's face, Mitsu exclaimed "You were a regular from last year..!"

Hoshino gave a cheerful giggle, and said "I was, and so are 3 other seniors." This statement perked up Cherrim's interest, who gave an inquiring look. Hoshino noticed it and said "Don't worry, Dea's a pretty good player, and so is Nami. They're the top two and three of the regulars based on skills alone."

The last bit of conversation picked up Cherrim's interest, and suppressing a smirk and some snarky comment, she asks "Then why isn't the number one the buchou..?" Mitsu gave her a surprised look, and even Hoshino looked surprised at the courageous question of the younger girl.

"She gave up the captain position, and she passed it to the juniors." Hoshino said in a light and soft tone. She then gave them a small smile and, reading the registration forms, she said "So, Asuma Cherrim, freshman and Nanako Mitsu, freshman, registering, right?" At the nod of the two, she continues "Asuma-san please proceed to Court A and Nanako-san please proceed to Court D."

Mitsu smiled at the announced courts, glad not to compete with her close friend, who she was sure might be merciless if angered. She noticed that the other person was glad too, recognizing the small smile on her face, and giving her friend a smile, she said "Goodluck, Cherrim-chan!"

Cherrim winked at her and gave a small, vague nod. As she turns around to the court she is going to play at, she turns around again, and saw the delighted face of her friend, urging herself to be polite and pay the felicitations, she says "Goodluck to you too, though I'm sure even without that you can do it." She gave a nod to the regular at the counter and to her friend, and turned around again with a small wave.

A/N: Hello! Sorry if this was late, too late, again. But the computer got busted, and I rewrite the story again, besides exams were coming up and they wouldn't let me write on the computer. I only sneaked out during midnight to finish and submit this.

Please read, comment, review, subscribe! I love reviews, so feed me some, ne? I'll pass out cookies if you do.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13:

A/N: I'm late again, I'm alwaaays late. T.T Sorry! *sobs* … Anyway, why isn't anyone reviewing..? I mean, why readers, why? I understand that you might hate it or something, but… … Okay, that aside, I will edit previous chapters before Chapter 11, because both my betareader (guess who~) and some of the people who read it said that it's kind of not good. Yep, that. But, for everyone who already read those chapters, you don't need to reread it, only if you want to, because plot and story will not be changed, only the grammar and writing style. =))

So, since I updated and prove that I am seriously alive, REVIEW to show that YOU are ALIVE too!

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own POT. Only in my most frequent dreams. ;))

Thanks to everyone who favorite-d: angelallain, AnimeLover423, B-rabbit28, chivini, easily1994addicted, harryalex143, Hershey gurl, Hime-chan72, HotaruNakamura, KisunaFuji, Lady Syndra, lovelyanimeangel, mewmewlover23, PuppyLoveer, , Silver Flyer, sweet-Lia, xPurgeOnMUTE, and Xxdreamergirl95xX .

Thanks to everyone who followed: angelallain, AnimeLover423, apandas327, , Captian-Winter, creamfeathers, easily1994addicted, HG59, HotaruNakamura, hprareslashfan, Jaz-147, kitty cat lysanne, mewmewlover23, mycrimsonhazel, pikapikacutieally, precious92 or freezeingtime92, Princess-Lazy-Chan, PuppyLoveer, PurePrincess, , Suzumehime, uriel's tea time, Xxdreamergirl95xX, xxssorrowxx, Yuki Mizuho, and Zemmno.

Thanks again, everyone! I love you guys sooo much!

"Mmm…" Cherrim mutters, as she sit still at the bench of court A, looking at the ongoing match, which was a 5-6 tiebreaker. She scans the other part of the courts and saw some other freshmen girls stretching and swinging her racket.

"5-7, the winner is Suxor Marina." The umpire shouted at the top of her lungs, giving recognition to the girl who had just won the match. She was a tall for a freshman girl, and she has some kind of brawny muscles, and this clearly made Cherrim amused.

"Hm..?" Cherrim mutters once again, as she looks at the bruised girl, opposite the winner. She was wounded in different parts of her body, and the medical assistance went and took her with them to the infirmary. With a single glance as the injured girl passed by, Cherrim saw the tearful look on her face.

"Asuma Cherrim, freshman, and Yuki Izue, freshman, please go to court A now. The match will proceed." The umpire went and called out loudly again. With a swift move of her hand, she takes out her racquet, and went to face the other girl, someone she doesn't recognize and probably won't care about.

As she steps in the court, her black orbs almost automatically steeled, as she hear the girl asking if she was going to have smooth or rough. Cherrim looks at her with her steely eyes, in a silkily dangerous tone she whispers "Smooth."

And smooth it was, the racquet went and gave her the service, the lead that she would opportunistically take. She doesn't care about the unknown girl, nor the bored looks of the people in the bleachers, picking her racquet, she flicks her wrist, almost automatically and went and go Attention serve.

"15-0, Asuma to serve." The umpire shouts, her steady and loud voice getting a little shaky, as the bored crowd went into frenzy with the unknown serve performed by the girl. The said girl went back to the service line and proceeded to make yet another Attention serve.

"30-0, A-asuma to serve." The umpire yelled, her voice now evidently shaky and the frenzied crowd continued to shout and yell at the unique serve presented. Cherrim walks to the service line once again, impassive and blocking out the screams and cheers of the crowds.

After a continuous succession of services aces, Cherrim went and won a game, and the umpire shouts "1-0, Yuki to serve." in between the cheers and yells of the crowd, that have grown, but is still relatively small. With another impassive look, Cherrim passed by the other girl, her eyes cold and steely.

"I knew it~" Hoshino Tsukoi sang in her cheerful voice as she made her way to the court A, after finally deciding to leave her post when she saw the crowd evidently increased. Then with a quick pace, she went beside the two juniors, both of whom are captain and vice-captain, respectively.

"Know what, Hoshino-sempai?" Nami asked as she cocked her head to her side, her long black hair gliding as she moves her head to the side. She continues to stare at the match, a pretty impressive, not to mention rare, performance, basing on her skill and impassive personality.

"That girl, Asuma Cherrim, she's going to be a part of the regulars, no doubt." Hoshino said in her cheerful voice, her lips forming one of her most cheerful smiles as she saw the girl's fast and quick paced steps. At her sentence, both juniors looked up to their mysterious sempai.

"That's," Nami starts, stifling a laughter, "pretty impossible." She continues to stifle her laughter as she tries to keep the conscious smirk forming on her face. When the older girl looked at her with raised eyebrows, Nami clears her throat and explains "She's a freshman for goodness sake."

"Nami," Hoshino starts, her cheerful voice dropping down a lot, as her eyes continue to scan the freshman acting ever so impassively, "I'm sure that you are able to recognize it. There's a very thick line that divides skillful and genius after all, and this girl isn't just talented." Seeing her kowhai's slightly off reaction, maybe a little dazed, she smiles at the captain, and says "What do you think, Dea?"

The captain looked at her sempai with a face torn between confusion and passion. She then lets her gaze fell on the girl who is now on the other court, and with a passionate voice she said "I agree that she is more than talented, but tennis isn't just about service aces."

At this, Hoshino smiled cheerfully to herself, and as she looks at her kouhai, she says "Dea, Nami," as the two looked at her for recognition, she continued, "There was once a very talented freshman, too, you know, though that person left Japan and went to take on the world." And with a barely audible whisper, she adds "..and he went and destroyed Rikkai's consecutive championship."

Cherrim lets her eyes scan the frenzied and cheering crowd. She blocks out the loud yells as she looks back to her opponent, there beyond the net. Her cold eyes continued to stare at the figure, until the other girl performed her serve.

Her legs automatically moved by themselves, as her hands gripped her racquet tightly, and went to the net within seconds. As the ball passed through the net, in slow motion for her, she immediately countered, volleying the ball to the baseline.

"15-0, Yuki to serve." The umpire said, slight disbelief evident in her voice. The crowd continued to work up their frenzy as they watched the girl looked impassively at them, and her eyes' gaze went to the ball again, as her opponent prepares for her serve.

"This is…" Nami's soft voice dropped ant turned cold, as her eyes widen at the sudden spectacle of the freshman who went and made a return ace, immediately after her continuous service aces. Then, she looks at her sempai, whose eyes were glinting, and at her buchou, whose eyes glinted, uncharacteristically.

"She," Dea said in a quite warm tone said, getting the attention of both her companions which made the two turn to look at her " surpasses talent." As much as she would want to return to her stoic front, there was something undecipherable at the girl playing, and this has made her passion burn, something that she haven't experienced for a while.

"She does, doesn't she?" Hoshino said in her bright and cheery voice. As she turns her gaze away from the match to turn to look at both her kouhai, she said "If she was here, she would have immediately made her a regular."

"You mean, Minako-buchou, Hoshino-sempai?" Nami asked, a little curious about the strongest tennis regular member whose voice was pretty silky and smiles all the time, too bad she was in America now, though.

"Yep, Minako-buchou probably would have let her join." Hoshino replied, nostalgic, as she puts emphasis on the buchou part. And looking at the two she gave another cheerful smile, she said "I'm not sure, and I know that Minako-buchou isn't one for favoritism, but she probably would have liked her, Asuma, I mean."

"Perhaps." Dea said in an unrecognizable tone. She continues "And I would, too." This made both of her companions turn to her again, and then she adds "But, even for such a rare occurrence, she still needs to win all of her ranking matches."

Nami nods in agreement, and states "I don't know how to feel about making a freshman a regular, but if she really is talented enough and beat all the ranking matches straight, then I don't have any concern about the matter."

Cherrim walked back to her place in her court, and she lets her gaze fall on her racquet blankly, before she lets her gaze, as well as concentration, fall back to the tennis ball. She gives the opponent a rather small attention, as she decides that only the ball will need to be the center of her attention.

The girl prepares to serve, and managed to serve near the baseline despite of the coldness she feels emanating from Cherrim, the opponent on the opposite side of the net. She looks, and prays, desperately as she saw Cherrim caught up to the ball with just a few steps.

As Cherrim saw the evident harden of the opponent's grip on her racquet, she shifts her weight on her legs as she prepares for the ball. And when the ball flew past the net, her legs immediately moved and with few, yet undeniably swift steps, she reached the ball, and volleyed it again to the baseline, and she heard the umpire yell out "30-0, Yuki to serve." between the screams of the frenzied crowd.

"Akaya..?" Yukimura asked in his silky smooth voice as he saw his little ace looking, gazing, at the female tennis courts. The said ace continued to gaze at the court, and he called his name out again, this time firmer "Akaya?"

"B-buchou!" Akaya replied, perking up and looked at his enigmatic buchou who was staring at him. When Yukimura gave an inquiring look, he gave a small shrug, and as he turns his head to the female courts, he says "Pacify-chan… is completely another person on the courts."

Yukimura looked at the female tennis courts as well, and he gave a small nod as he agrees "Yes, Pacify is quite the brilliant player as well." And then seeing the amazed gaze of Akaya, he adds "Impassive yet more skillful than most talented people, I think she will be a great player."

Akaya looks at his buchou with gleaming eyes as he nods enthusiastically. Then, a sudden thought struck him, and he looks at Yukimura with an inquiring look as he asks "But, Pacify-chan… her movements and her speed, they weren't the same as yesterday, wasn't it?"

"It isn't." Yukimura said as a serene smile forms on his beautiful face. And as he saw the girl take another game, he says in a soft tone "Her developments has gone rapidly, and I'm sure that it is because of some internal reflex or something of that sort."

Akaya gave a small nod at the nugget of wisdom handed by his precious and kind buchou, though in all reality the concept was a little lost on him. And he looks at the match again, and saw the girl volleying to the baseline once again, and took the match without losing a single point.

"6-0, Asuma Cherrim wins!" The umpire shouted, and the frenzied crowd broke into yells, cheers and screams. While trying to keep her ears from being permanently deaf, she moves out of the court after giving a handshake to her tired opponent.

As she walks out of the court and arrives to the bench to get her tennis bag, she felt the steeliness in her eyes soften and eventually fade, and as she places her racquet on her bag, she heard the same passionate voice she heard when she first stepped on the courts "You're talented."

Dea gave a small sigh as a warm smile formed on her lips as she saw her kouhai looked around to see who she was referring to, and stifling a laughter, she says "I meant you, Asuma." And with this, she takes notice of the impassive look on the freshman's face, which was plastered with a serene smile.

"Suzoki-buchou," Cherrim recognized with respect, as she looks at the junior who went and complimented her. As she takes the bag, and swings it to her side, she gives a serene smile, breaking her full impassive look, and asks "Is there anything you need?"

The older female almost flinched at the softness and sereneness of the voice of the freshman because this is certainly similar to that of the original buchou, and partly Yukimura. With a small, warm smile, she states "I would be waiting for you to win your matches straight." and she stalks off, elegantly.

Cherrim looks up to the sky, and then with a barely audible whisper, she says "I would do that even if you don't ask me." Then she fetched warm water because she has gotten a little thirsty, and on the way she met Akaya, who looks at her, his green eyes wide.

And after a small and rather awkward silence, Akaya gave her a sheepish smile, as he said, in all sincerity, "Congratulations, Asuma." Seeing the slight falter of the girl's impassive look, he adds "Yukimura-buchou says that you are more than talented, and seeing your match, it's true."

"Thanks, Kirihara." Cherrim managed to say impassively, a little confused about the complete sincerity of the usually arrogant guy. Another silence passed by, as both teens went and drink, and Cherrim stood up to prepare for another match.

As Kirihara saw Cherrim's slowly fading figure, he held his breath, and he yelled "Goodluck!" When the girl looked backed at him, he gave a sheepish smile and wave. The girl waved back, and turned around once again.

A/N: Yeaah! I finished the chapter! Please, please review. I'm getting a little unenthusiastic since no one reviewed at the former chapter. T.T

You guys should review and prove to me that you are alive. Besides, I'll be giving faster updates if you guys review, ne?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

A/N: Hello ^_^ I'll be keeping my author's note really simple, because I'm pretty rushed now.

So, thanks to YOU for reading this fic. You know I love you and your review and your subscription, of course.

Thanks to everyone who favorite-d: angelallain, AnimeLover423, B-rabbit28, chivini, easily1994addicted, harryalex143, Hershey gurl, Hime-chan72, HotaruNakamura, KisunaFuji, Lady Syndra, lovelyanimeangel, mewmewlover23, PuppyLoveer, , Silver Flyer, sweet-Lia, xPurgeOnMUTE, Xxdreamergirl95xX , JessiexDKuroNeko, and ezcomeezgo.

Thanks to everyone who followed: angelallain, AnimeLover423, apandas327, , Captian-Winter, creamfeathers, easily1994addicted, HG59, HotaruNakamura, hprareslashfan, Jaz-147, kitty cat lysanne, mewmewlover23, mycrimsonhazel, pikapikacutieally, precious92 or freezeingtime92, Princess-Lazy-Chan, PuppyLoveer, PurePrincess, , Suzumehime, uriel's tea time, Xxdreamergirl95xX, xxssorrowxx, Yuki Mizuho, Zemmno, and JessiexDKuroNeko

Standard disclaimer applies =D

"_I extend my hand in pursuit _

_To grasp what is a mirage _

_What I feel at my fingertips is conveyed to my heart _

_Someday we'll see our dreams in this place"_

Melodic and harmonious music blared out loudly from Cherrim's phone as she and Mitsu walked to the female tennis courts. Both girls won all of their matches respectively, Cherrim winning all her match without dropping a single game, while Mitsu won all her match as well, dropping some games along the way, but still managed to win straight matches.

"Cherrim," Mitsu called out, trying to stifle her laughter at the sentimental song that is still blaring out of Cherrim's phone, the vocals sounding angelically. Then, forcing herself not to laugh, she inquired "That song is Yume no Tsuzuki II, right?"

The girl impassively nodded, and seeing the stifled laughter of her friend, she said, in her dangerously silky voice accompanied with a smile as dangerous, "Mitsu, don't you dare laugh, unless you want me to kill you."

Seeing the slight fear in her friend's eyes, she cleared her throat and started to explain "The lyrics are quite… sentimental," she gave a glare when her friends revert back to stifling a laugh "but, I like the singer here, the vocals is so… heavenly."

Mitsu perked up at that, and she said, with a bright smile, "I like the vocals, too, though I am not that interested in the sentimental songs she sing," she caught herself, and immediately spat out "No offense."

"None taken." Cherrim replied with a small, impassive smile. "Though, I kind of like sentimental songs that are just so," she paused slightly as she thinks of an appropriate word "heart-wrenching and heart-warming at the same time."

As she held back a sigh, she stated out loud "The lyrics and the vocals are both so tranquil and heavenly and all good stuffs, it's always on my replay." Then with a genuine smile, she said "It's also my ringtone, since I can't get enough of it."

Mitsu gave a little cheeky smile, and added "Well, Sachiko Nagai's voice is so heavenly, I think that she is one of the most talented singers in the industry." Then, with widening her eyes by a fraction, she spluttered "R-ring tone?! T-the teacher might-"

"I extend my hand in pursuit

To grasp what is a mirage

What I feel at my fingertips is revealed to my heart

Someday we'll see our dreams,

Continuing from the original

Simply standing devotedly in that place

In tears upon our return to that place once again

We did not have but one choice"

The heavenly vocals sang loudly once again as the phone blared out, attention-seeking and impatient. Nodding at her friend, she backed away, and managed to drown out most of the melody as she covered the phone's loud speakers with her fingers.

Her pace quickly speeding, she managed to avoid colliding with the busy and loud crowd of people passing by her. As she calculated the smallest distance to the roof, the only personal place with no teachers poking their business where they don't belong, a teacher yelled at her "STOP!"

Rolling her eyes, but managing to keep her look impassive and her smile vague, her feet halted to an abrupt stop as she gave the teacher a polite bow, and said "Is there any… problem, sensei-san?"

The teacher drew a small but sharp intake of breath as he started to lecture about the students not supposed to bring out their phones, school rules and detention, all in five minutes flat. With another intake of breath, he asks "Why is it that you are using a phone at school?"

Cherrim inwardly sighed, wanting to leave the man alone, but with practiced ease, her face turned to the teacher. "Well," Cherrim paused, her mind calculating and scheming how to end this conversation with the teacher in her fingers "I would like to first apologize."

Giving a respectful bow, she kept her smirk in her pretenses as she saw the male teacher raise his eyebrows, but softened his eyes. Giving a heart-wrenching look, she starts "Sensei-san, I know that it is my responsibility as a student not to use any form of gadgets at the school grounds, and as I have stated, " she pretended to give a very sorry look "I am really sorry."

As she felt the man's guard dropped at her expression, she drew a dramatic yet mournful sigh "The only reason that I keep it on is because the only person who contacts me by my phone is my cousin," she gave a small look, as she continues "and he only calls me in emergencies."

Seeing and buying his student's mournful and pitiful look, the teacher gulped as he asked, stuttering "E-emergencies?" The said girl nod, her eyes having a sad look, and the teacher nodded immediately and gestured the girl to continue.

"The last time my cousin called," she bit her lips dramatically, and starts to add, with a perfect kicked puppy look, "my father was called in to a hospital, and I was asked to rush to my father immediately because my father wanted me to be near him."

Cherrim's inward smirk grew as she saw the teacher looked at her with eyes full of sympathy and pity, and she bit her lips trying not to laugh at the dumb expression of naiveté on the man's face. What she said was really true, though she decided not to mention that the main reason they got called was for a business meeting.

After a small silence, Cherrim noticed that a crowd has been formed and growing larger as they watched the scene before them. She rolled her eyes, but kept her sad look as the teacher said "I… understand." Then waving the girl off, he adds "Do not keep your cousin waiting, and if an emergency comes up, you can call me, or your other senseis."

Cherrim nodded, her face gaining back its impassive look as she says "Thank you sensei-san." With a sharp turn of her heels, she left the whole crowd astonished, as she heads to the roof without glancing back in their direction.

At the sight of the scene, a certain silver haired regular remembered the girl from her match yesterday, and as a grin formed into his handsome face, he said in his low and husky voice "Puri~" as he blended back into the background.

"Hello?" Cherrim's voice rang out as she answered the phone call which annoyingly didn't stop a single bit.

"Cherrim," the voice sounded please, and Cherrim knew that it was Keigo. Atobe held a small round of silence before confirming "Are you there?"

"I am." Cherrim replied, bored out of her mind, knowing full well that Atobe will just use the stupid phone call to-

"Cherrim, did you hear what ore-sama said?" Atobe asked, worried for some reasons unknown. It seems that while Cherrim was daydreaming, Atobe continued on talking.

".." Cherrim paused for a while, before giving a bored "Yeah. I heard it."

Atobe scoffed from the other line, and Cherrim rolled her eyes despite herself, and Atobe continues "So, what do you think about the party, then?"

Cherrim looked at the phone in slight disbelief, as she bit her lips. "Atobe Keigo," Cherrim starts, and for some reason Atobe felt shivers up his spine "What exactly do you mean by a party?"

Atobe realized that the girl was pretty pissed off, considering that she spit out his full name laced in silky danger. Then, trying to calm the girl down, he says "Ore-sama just explained it a while ago." Then with a very small mutter, he adds "You said you heard it."

Cherrim pointedly ignored that small mutter she heard, and smiling dangerously, she asks in a very calm and tranquil voice "Keigo, can you repeat it? My mind didn't process the bunch of retarded notions you made while you were explaining."

Atobe prevented himself from making a snarky comeback, and instead decided to explain the party details patiently, considering that he loves his cousin so much-in a totally platonic and protective brotherly way, of course.

"Well," Atobe huffs as he starts, and continues "The National Tennis Administration for High School Department decided that it would be wonderful to have a party for all top 4 schools during the Nationals, and-"

"Wait." Cherrim said as she cut in, after a pause in 5 seconds, she adds "Where does that concern me and my well-being, oreo-sama?"

"As much as ore-sama would love to have some pet names from you, it's better to make it cute, than insulting." Atobe said in a slightly amused tone, hearing Cherrim mutter "..that's the point.." in the background.

Clearing his throat, Atobe states "And this whole party concerns everything about you, Cherrim." After a short, confused pause from the other line, he adds "Do you remember something about… presentation once you have reached high school, my dear little cousin?"

Cherrim bit her lips, harder this time, making her taste something cold and metallic in her mouth as she comments "I am not a dear little cousin." Clearing her throat, Cherrim racked her brains for anything that can be related to the presentation event, when it her hard.

"Keigo," Cherrim's voice was laced with uncertainty that only she would use with Atobe. She bit her lips again as she states "This presentation event, I… have heard of it. It's presentation to the elites as well as the media that I am a part of my family… Wasn't it?"

"Cherrim," Atobe's voice become low and husky, as he tried to calm the girl down sensing the great uncertainty and confusion in her voice, as he called out her name.

Hearing the slight worry evident in her older cousin's voice, she smiled genuinely to herself as she cleared her throat. "Stop worrying, just… explain it VERY efficiently, okay, Keigo?" She asked as she stifled her laughter.

"Hm." Atobe muttered something undecipherable, then went back to being his overly glamorous self, on that phone, that is. "Well, ores-sama will explain it then, and ore-sama supposes that you will not cut ore-sama off again, and will dear little Cherrim keep her opinion to herself?" He asked, and Cherrim can only imagine his flamboyant gestures in the process.

"For the last time I will remind you," Cherrim says as she sighs "that I am no little dear Cherrim." Hearing Atobe's snicker on the background, she says, in her voice delicately dangerous, "Or else, suffer the consequences of the," as she stops, Atobe stops snickering, and she continues "wrath of the real me, which is pretty scary."

Atobe felt the second batch of shiver down his spine, though this one was now stronger, harsher, colder and definitely more terrifying. Sensing Atobe's slight discomfort, Cherrim raises her voice in a cheerful way as she says "So, serve the explanations, already. I won't cut you again."

"Well…" Atobe huffs again, and as he starts, he says "The National Tennis Administration was looking for sponsors, and your father decided to sponsor the whole event, providing the money and the venue and everything else, as long as the party will also be joint with YOUR presentation to the elites, so…"

As Atobe trailed off, a sudden realization dawned on Cherrim, as she decided to ask "Hey, this… pathetic excuse for an event decided by the National Tennis Administration, when will it be held?"

"A month from now." Atobe replied almost immediately. When the reply given was silence, he added "Both of your parents have decided on it, you'll most probably not be needed until a week before the event after the organizers have completed their stuffs."

"So…" Cherrim starts, her voice coming back to its impassive and tranquil tone. She continues "Why are you telling these to me now, when I can learn of it in a much later time phrase?"

"Geez." Atobe said, probably getting impatient out of his flamboyant mind, and he snaps his fingers so loudly that it was heard by the other line. After snapping his fingers, he said "You need to know these things ahead of time. Ore-sama would not want you to be shock and learn of the events only a week before."

A short, shared silence passed on both of them as Cherrim, finding her humbleness somewhere in her, says in a soft tone, "Thanks, Keigo."

Atobe huffed from the other line, beaming inwardly at himself, as he said "Then, text ore-sama once you gone home, understand?"

"Yes, yes." Cherrim answered, bored in her usual, impassive tone. Then with a short sigh, she finally bid her farewells "Goodbye, Keigo." And turned the call off, as she kept her phone, and ran to the female tennis courts.

Panting slightly as she have run 4 flights from the stairs, Cherrim met Mitsu near the female tennis courts, her eyes dazed as she looks blankly somewhere. Cherrim went near her, and as she taps her on her shoulder, she says "Where are you looking?"

Mitsu replied with a shocked yelp as she stutters "C-cherrim-chan!" When the said girl raises her eyebrows at her, black eyes narrowing, Mitsu gave her a small sigh as she says "No one's… at the tennis court today."

After Mitsu's last statement, Cherrim's senses perked up, holding her tennis bag gingerly, and she looks at her friend. Mitsu looked at her with a slight inquiring look, and Cherrim states, her calm and tranquil voice, accompanied by her glinting and excited eyes, "Someone's here, and…"

A ball thundered pass her, which she managed to intercept easily, twisting the racquet in her hand delicately but fast enough, and she continues in a slightly amused tone, "…they want to play a game."

A/N: And thaaaaaaat is a huge cliffhanger. Hahaha =DD So, I'm kinda out of plot points *blatant hint* so I would be welcome to any ideas. Remember that reviews guarantees quick updates, so keep it coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

A/N: Hi! I'll keep my author's note short, thanks, except for the fact that I will introduce certain someones… =))

Thanks to everyone who favorite-d: angelallain, AnimeLover423, B-rabbit28, chivini, easily1994addicted, harryalex143, Hershey gurl, Hime-chan72, HotaruNakamura, KisunaFuji, Lady Syndra, lovelyanimeangel, mewmewlover23, PuppyLoveer, , Silver Flyer, sweet-Lia, xPurgeOnMUTE, Xxdreamergirl95xX , JessiexDKuroNeko, ezcomeezgo, and UchihaShadowGirly.

Thanks to everyone who followed: angelallain, AnimeLover423, apandas327, , Captian-Winter, creamfeathers, easily1994addicted, HG59, HotaruNakamura, hprareslashfan, Jaz-147, kitty cat lysanne, mewmewlover23, mycrimsonhazel, pikapikacutieally, precious92 or freezeingtime92, Princess-Lazy-Chan, PuppyLoveer, PurePrincess, , Suzumehime, uriel's tea time, Xxdreamergirl95xX, xxssorrowxx, Yuki Mizuho, Zemmno, JessiexDKuroNeko and jigokunooujo.

And for Xxdreamergirl95xX for reviewing the latest chapter. 3

And to you for reading this fic =)) I love you so much 3

Standard Disclaimer applies.

_After Mitsu's last statement, Cherrim's senses perked up, holding her tennis bag gingerly, and she looks at her friend. Mitsu looked at her with a slight inquiring look, and Cherrim states, her calm and tranquil voice, accompanied by her glinting and excited eyes, "Someone's here, and…"_

_A ball thundered pass her, which she managed to intercept easily, twisting the racquet in her hand delicately but fast enough, and she continues in a slightly amused tone, "…they want to play a game."_

A more powerful shot thundered across Cherrim, and with a slight twist of her arms in a single motion, she intercepted the shot, and with an impassive face yet an amused tone, she comments "This is… interesting yet useless."

"C-cherrim-chan..!" Mitsu stuttered as she intercepted a shot herself and looked around the courts frantically for any sign of… anything. Seeing absolutely nothing, she continued "Where can they be-"

"Mitsu," Cherrim called out in her commanding voice, and Mitsu looked at her as she prepares herself to intercept an incoming shot. Continuing, she orders with a cold tone "Leave the courts and head to the bench."

"W-why?" Mitsu asked as she intercepted a shot, looking at her friend who was motioning at her. The girl only glared at her, and when she intercepted yet another shot, the girl motioned for her to leave, coldly this time.

When Mitsu heads for the bench, frightened, at Cherrim's orders, the latter walked to a basket containing a lot of tennis balls. Cherrim gave a cold smile, her eyes flickering with amusement as she took one and prepared to serve it.

"Come out," Cherrim started, serving the ball powerfully at some of the nearby trees in the tennis court, she looked at the tree for any sign of reaction after the tree fell over, but her gaze left as she noticed none.

"Come out," Cherrim repeated as she serve another ball, this time double the power of her first serve, to the fence in the corner. It was silent for a while, but Cherrim noticed the very slight reaction in the movement.

"I," Cherrim started, taking 5 balls on her bare and delicate hand, with a silkily dangerous tone. Then as she served all 5 tennis balls simultaneously, all shots exponentially more powerful and faster than the first two shots, she continued "found you."

The shots interconnected as they hit the fence simultaneously, forming a 5 corner star as they met the fence hard, breaking it in the process, and the server giving a huge smirk in the process. Her eyes widened at the process when she saw whoever were hiding in the fence.

"Cherrim-chan?" Mitsu asked, moving towards her, as she saw the impassive girl locked on the fence, which she surprisingly broke. The girl turned to her direction and motioned to the fence. Mitsu looked and surprised, she said "S-sempai?!"

Nami gave out a little nervous chuckle. Beside her was three seniors who were all wearing regular jerseys giving the two freshmen sheepish smile. As soon as they met the impassive gaze of Cherrim, Nami said "Surprise..?"

Cherrim shifted her impassive gaze as she gave an amused look at the four sempais who were hiding in the fence and were massacring them with tennis balls a moment ago. With a serene smile, she asks "Is attacking us with tennis balls your idea of a surprise?"

"Hehe." One of the sempais, a tall girl with flowing red hair chuckled, sweeping her bangs to show her light blue eyes. Then giving a cheerful smile, she says "You're pretty good."

"Good? Are you kidding?" Another sempai asked, incredulous, her red eyes flickering with amazement. Cherrim noticed that she has ponytailed brown hair with pins at the side as she adds "She almost killed us!"

"That only means that she's a lot better than expected." The last of the three unknown sempai said, her eyes glinting behind the rim of her glasses, her blonde hair falling to her side. She gave the two a warm yet distant smile.

"You guys are the regulars from last year, right?" She looked at the three who gave different reactions. "You're Hibiki Namida-sempai?" She asked the girl with red hair, who gave a smile. "You're Nobunaga Hamuko-sempai?" She asked the girl in ponytails, who replied with a wink. "You're Yamamoto Io-san?" The blonde girl replied to her question with a nod.

Cherrim took in the very amazed reactions from both sides, failing to prevent an upcoming smirk. Then, plastering the smirk with a smile, she says "I apologize for Mitsu's unnecessary fangirling," Said girl looked at her, pouting "but why did you surprise us?"

"It's tradition." Hibiki replied, giving the girls a playful smile. Then, looking at the slight confusion on both girls' face, she adds "When someone wins straight matches from a registration, we always do this."

"Yep, even me and my doubles partner didn't manage to win straight matches when we were freshman." Hamuko said with a bright smile, when the two gave a look implying that they don't know who Hamuko's doubles partner is, she says "Namida's my doubles partner."

"Well, Dea won straight matches last year, but she dropped some games along the way." Nami said with a smile, reminiscing the past. Then after a while, she adds "I drop one match, myself, though."

"Chiffon-buchou didn't drop a game or a match last year." Io said with a distant, nostalgic voice, her eyes staring and scrutinizing Cherrim, who gave her an impassive look. Seeing some of the people giving confused expressions, she adds "Chiffon-buchou is Minako-buchou's real name."

"Oh." Nami said, feeling incredulous and weirded-out, probably at the fact that only Io-sempai and probably Tsukoi-sempai are the only ones who knew Minako-buchou's real name, seeing that the infamous doubles players were confused as well.

An awkward silence passed, and all of them, save Cherrim who was internally contemplating about Chiffon-buchou, were feeling awkward, when Tsukoi came and said "Hey, Dea asked me to get everyone." She stops and looks at everyone, and asks "Why are you all so silent?"

"They didn't know that Minako's real name was Chiffon." Io said, almost hissing, while rolling her eyes within the rim of her glasses. She looks at the regulars and commented "And to think that they were re-"

"Stop right there." Tsukoi said in her cheerful tone. Looking at the others aside from Io, she chirped "It's not everyone's fault, Minako is her second name but her first name was Chiffon." Nodding to herself, she added "She says that Minako is more Japanese that's why she uses it."

"…" Cherrim looked at both Tsukoi-sempai, contemplating whether she should ask or not. Casually shrugging, she says "Where's Suzoki-buchou?"

"Oh!" Tsukoi smiled as she says "She's in the club room, you know, guarding the party preparations and everything else like balloons and refreshments."

"Well, we should go, Suzoki-buchou won't like it if we leave all the labor stuffs to her." Hibiki said with a slight smile as she motions the club room.

"What took you so long?" Suzoki asked as she stood up from her seat, her eyes narrowing and scrutinizing every bit of the regulars and freshmen.

"They surprised us by attacking us with tennis balls, and I destroyed a fence in the process." Cherrim bluntly stated as she held an impassive gaze, eyes wandering around the club room.

"…" At Cherrim's slight notion of disrespect and blunt impassiveness, Tsukoi cleared her throat as she says, in a cheerful voice, "Well, Asuma managed to find out about the regulars pretty quick," an eyebrow was raised in question "but everyone was held back because of a conversation."

"Conversation?" Suzoki asked, slight curiosity creeping up in her voice as she looks at her two sempais who were infamous double players.

"We just informed them about the tradition, Suzoki-buchou." Hamuko said with a shrug as she sat on one of the chairs, proceeding to take a cupcake in the table.

"Yep." Namida agreed with a slight nod of her head as she sat next to her doubles partner, her hands taking a muffin for herself.

"Hibiki! Nobunaga!" Suzoki mentioned the two doubles player with slight narrow eyes as she adds "Before you eat our refreshments and snacks, we should start our introductions first."

"Introductions..?" Mitsu asked with a slight turn of her head, as she stops daydreaming while gazing around the tennis clubroom.

"Yes, it's tradition." Nami said as she takes her place as the vice-captain next to her co-junior buchou, Suzoki, who was standing.

"Let's go, Io." Tsukoi nudged her cheerfully as she pulled her along with her to stand in the position, her voice gradually lowers as she adds "It's what Chiffon would want us to do."

As all of the regulars stand in position, Mitsu looked at them with amazement and asks, a bit uncertain and nervous "Why are you doing these things, sempai?"

"Well, because you'll probably in the list of the regulars," Hamuko said with a slight smile as she continues "as long as you win on the regulars matches, of course."

"But, you two will probably win, we have already seen the gauge of your prowess," Namida said and adds "you'll probably win against the non-regular members."

Suzoki cleared her throat, as she started "My name is Suzoki Dea, I am the acting captain of Rikkadai's female tennis club. I am a junior."

Nami went next as she said in a soft voice "I'm Yumiko Nami, the acting vice-captain of Rikkaidai's female tennis club, and a junior as well."

Namida went next, she winks as she says "I'm Hibiki Namida, a senior and a regular from last year. I'm the one-half of our infamous doubles team and I'm well known as the Joker."

Hamuko imitated a wink and gave a smile as she says "I'm Nobunaga Hamuko, another senior and a regular. I'm the other one-half of our infamous double team and I'm famous as the Fool."

"I'm Yamamoto Io." Io introduces with a distant smile. She adds, "I'm a senior and a regular from last year. People call me the Avenger."

Hoshino gave a bright and cheerful smile as she introduces herself "I'm Hoshino Tsukoi, I am a regular last year, like all of the seniors present. I was known as the Empress before."

After a moment, the two gave their own introductions. Mitsu started first with a right smile as she says "I'm Nanako Mitsu, a freshman. My dream is to be part of Rikkaidai's female tennis club regulars and I am hyper at times."

After Mistu, Cherrim held an impassive gaze as she says "I'm Asuma Cherrim, a freshman. I like tennis, and that is the main reason why I'm here. I want to have a good match all the time and to be able to play a match with one the best tennis players, I guess."

Io looked at her with glinting eyes, a small smile curving on her lips, only Tsukoi noticed this, but she only gave a slight shrug.

After the introductions, all the girls went and eat the snacks and refreshments prepared, Namida and Hamuko was playing around with their food, Io and Tsukoi was eating while having a serious conversation, and Nami and Mitsu talking about the perks of the club.

Suzoki was quietly eating a slice of her cake, her eyes and mind concentrated on the match-up she was making, and Cherrim was looking at everyone else, wondering if this club will be a nice experience, her thoughts trying to remember the Chiffon-buchou once in a while.

And that… is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if this is really late. T.T I'll make the next chapter longer.


End file.
